Kid or Wolf?
by Viable-Solution
Summary: A kid who has some rough times in his life. what happens when his life gets sent back to Nome, Alaska 1925? Lets find out. first Balto fic tell me what you think. Rated T for later Violence.
1. The Surprise, and the husky

Kid or Wolf?

Prologue

_**Daniel laid in **_his bed and sighed. Things were going alright for once. He met the girl of his dreams, finally didn't choke in public, and the girl who he liked, liked him AND rap. Finally, things weren't as piss-poor as they usually were. He had just gotten back from playing his guitar and getting a pretty penny. Bushed Daniel closed his eyes and went to sleep, holding on to a duffel bag and guitar.

Chapter 1

_**Daniel woke up **_with a start. He had the WIERDEST dream he remembered having. He looked back and tried to remember what he saw and laughed when he finally succeeded. There was a white wolf who said some mumbo jumbo about him having an important choice to make. And then there was light and he remembered becoming a wolf. He yawned and then tried to get up on two feet and then stumbled. "what the?" he yelled. He looked down and saw four furry paws, he looked over his back and saw a tail.

"How did this happen!" Daniel yelled.

In a panic he ran outside of what turned out to be a cave in the side of a mountain and looked at his surroundings. It was snowy, VERY snowy, it was a hilly area with some pine trees spread out around the place. It was really weird, the air smelled different, he could smell the trail of an animal. He could hardly feel the snow beneath his paws, he wasn't even cold, he could also hear everything that was going on. In the distance there was a small town. He started to run towards the town when a voice came.

"Wouldn't go there if I were you wolf"

"What? I'm no wolf lady" Daniel replied looking in the distance of the voice.

"Tell that to someone who can actually see you"

He looked at where the voice was coming from and saw that it was Black and White husky. He then looked at some half melted ice and saw his reflection. He WAS a wolf, but how did that happen? He had yellow eyes, except he had cool blue iris' instead of the usual brown that wolves had. He also had a bluish gray fur on most of his body, including the top part of his maw. The rest was white.

"whats your name?" Daniel asked looking up with a funny look on his face. She snickered before talking.

"Sonja, whats yours?"

"Daniel, its Daniel" he said looking at her. It was strange, she must be about 6 months old, which meant she was somewhere around Dans human age.

"Mind showing me around Sonja?" he asked turning his entire body to face her.

"Sure you might want to be careful around town though Dan, not a lot of people are friendly to wolves." she said beginning to walk "although there was Balto..."

"Who's Balto?" Daniel asked.

"A half-wolf who saved Nome"

"Nome?"

"Yea the town over there" she said turning her head to face the town "Nome, Alaska"

_**The town was **_pretty small compared to were Daniel grew up. He looked around and saw a couple people give him some strange looks, while some others came over and petted him. Then they finally got to their destination, a boiler room. There were about twelve dogs in there, some sitting on the rafters while others sat on the floor.

"SONJA!" a cheerful voice came "who's this...WOLF!" he yelled obviously surprised.

"I'm Daniel" he said taking a few steps forward

"Well if Sonja brought you here then you must be a oh-kay" said a nameless dog.

Daniel spent some time talking to the dogs and then went back to his cozy little cave. He then noticed that his duffel bag and cloths were lying around.

"Great" he said "My cloths are lying around, and I can't play my guitar"

He laid down and went to sleep, obviously tired from the previous events.

_**Sonja watched as **_the wolf walked out the door to go back to where ever he lived. Something just wasn't right about him, but she couldn't put her paw on it.

"Hey looks like Sonja has the hots for the wolf!" yelled a dog.

"Whatever Jack, he's nice, I do like him. Just not in that way" she said smiling.

"Yea-huh sure Sonja whatever you say"

She turned around said goodbye and then went back to her owners. She hoped that she would see Daniel again tomorrow. When she got back to her house she laid in bed and dreamt of the wolf, the wolf who gave her hope.

**_Daniel woke up_** with a deep inhale which caused him to cough in the cold weather. It was probably the middle of the night and he was colder then he had been with Sonja. He looked down and saw that he was a human again.

"WHAT THE HECK!" he yelled.

He walked over to his cloths and put them on. They were possibly colder than he was. He got up and gathered up his stuff and walked to town. He appeared at a mans doorstep. When he opened the door it looked like he was no older than 24.

"Sir I'm sorry to be bothering you so late at night but i need a place to stay" Dan said crossing his arms in the cold.

"Sorry son but we don't have any room, plus we just don't let strangers in out house. Let alone to stay the night" he said

"Please ill even work to pay off a debt, please I really need a place to stay"

The man thought for a moment before saying "all right come on in"

As he did there was a barking before a Black and White husky came running out.

"Sonja! Shush! This is just a boy looking for a place to stay" he said petting the dog.

"Sonja?" Daniel asked taking a step forward.

"This is my dog, don't let her frighten you" he said before going into the living room. "you can sleep on the couch" he said pulling out some covers.

"Thank you mister" Daniel said lying down.

"The names David, yours?"

"Daniel" he said. He watched Sonja's ears perk up at the mention of his name. "_she must remember my name" _Daniel thought turning and trying to fall asleep.

After a few hours of trying to fall asleep he couldn't, to tell the truth he didn't want to. He was afraid of becoming the wolf and getting beaten by David for being in his house. So he just sat up and watched the fire in the pit as it danced an endless dance. Noticing he was awake Sonja walked over and licked his hand.

"Remember me don't you?" he said scratching her behind the ear "Yea I bet you do"

"Remember you? I've never even met you before!" came a voice

"Who's never met me?" Daniel said looking all over for the voice. Then it hit him like a bag of bricks. He watched Sonja cock her head.

"Can you understand me kid?"

"I... I don't really know" he said getting up.

"_Can you hear what i am saying_?" he heard the voice. Except this one was cooler, more calm than Sonja's.

"Who is that?" Daniel asked looking around. Then when he looked back at Sonja her eyes where pure white and she didn't move her mouth when she was speaking. "_yes i can hear you_" she said slowly.

"_Daniel you have a choice to make" _Sonja said

"What choice are you talking about Sonja?"

"_No Daniel, Sonja is not speaking this moment. My name is Aniu, i am the white wolf"_

"Okay then _Aniu_ what choice are you talking about?" Daniel said spreading his arms out.

"_Whether you want to stay a boy, or become a wolf" _Aniu said

"Why am I here and why do I have too make this choice?" he yelled "I didn't make the choice to come to Nome, why should this be any different"

"Daniel are you okay?" came Davids voice.

"Yea David just a bad dream" he yelled not wanting David to come down.

"_Because Daniel this choice could change you life, for the better or the worse i do not know. But it is one that you must make"_ she said

"BUT WHY!" Daniel stressed.

As he looked at Sonja he saw that her eyes were back to normal and she was back to cocking her head.

"You cant understand me anymore can you Sonja?"

All she did was get up and slowly walk back to her bed before curling up and going to sleep. Leaving Daniel all to himself to ponder what just happened.


	2. Sonja's secret

this isnt necessarily my first Fan-Fic, just my first Balto one. i have one labled "Halo: Razors Edge" which i have been told by friends that it was pretty good.

hopefully the plot line will become a little more clear in the later chapters. but thats no promise. thanks for the reviews.

Chapter 2

_**Daniel clutched his **_head. What exactly happened last night? Why is he 81 years in the past? He looked over at Sonja. And why was something not right about Sonja? It was like he had met her, possibly sometime before this whole mess. Then she yawned, got up and stretched. She then spotted him and walked over.

"Hey girl!" he said patting her on the head "Why can't I shake the feeling that I know you from somewhere else?"

She turned and licked his arm.

"Yea, like you too"

"Who ya talking to?" Came Davids voice.

"Just Sonja" replied Daniel "Ya know I never learned your last name"

"Mmm your right, its miller, David Miller" he said

"Cool, I'm Crowe, Daniel Crowe" he said standing up "need something?"

"Yea you said last night that you would work for me until you moved out, so I need you to chop firewood" he said handing Dan the Axe.

"All right" Dan said taking the Axe.

David led him out back to where there was a stack of logs that needed to be chopped. So like he promised he went to work chopping the wood. At first it was easy, then he started to get hotter and hotter. Finally he took off his Hoody and eventually his T-Shirt.

"Oh my gosh!" came a voice "aren't you cold?"

Daniel looked to see Davids wife, Kelly, walking out into the backyard with a fluffy jacket.

"Me? No, iv lived in harsher conditions" He said casually returning to his work.

"Oh? Where did you live?" she asked.

"In a place called white lake" Daniel replied

"Oh, well I've made you coffee. Didn't know whether you drank it or not"

"Thanks" Daniel said taking the mug "ill try it, may not like it though" he said turning around "no offense, but iv tried coffee once before"

"Its okay" Kelly said walking back into the house.

He took a taste of the coffee and recoiled, he may be older than when he first tried it but it still tasted bad.

"So chopping wood to stay here?" came an un-familiar voice

"Yea i need to stay here for a while..." he said turning around to see no one but Sonja standing there. "must be hearing things" he said turning around.

"NO YOU AREN'T!" came the voice.

"Okay ya know what kid I'm getting really tired of you..." he said turning around to see Sonja walking towards him.

"You aren't hearing things Daniel" Sonja said with a tone.

"Fine then I'm going crazy! He said turning around"

"Listen you said that you were from White Lake right?" she said

"Yes!" he yelled continuing to chop the wood.

"I recognize those cloths" she said

"Oh really, some dog in the 1920s knows about these" he said picking up his now soaked cloths "Cloths that wont even be out until 2006!"

"Yep that about sums it up Dan"

"DONT call me that! I'm just hearing voices and yelling at a dog! I..."

All of a sudden when he turned around Sonja tackled him to the ground. Daniel could feel the cold snow against his bare back.

"LISTEN TO ME!" the dog yelled "MY NAME IS SONJA WEAVER!"

As those words escaped Sonja's maw Daniel just froze up. It wasn't the cold, wasn't the weight of a dog on is chest. It was the fact that Sonja Weaver disappeared from White Lake Michigan a year before he came here.

_**Sonja watched Daniel's **_eyes go wide and his breathing slow to almost nothing. She knew the way that she approached it must have been harder than she had first expected. One night she had a dream where a white wolf appeared and told her something. Next thing she knew she was in a Huskies body and was taken in by the millers. She had spent the last year being taken care of by humans who thought that she was a stray. Well technically she was a stray. But that wasn't the point. The boy she thought about everyday was right here.

"That can't be" he muttered "Sonja Weaver disappeared a year ago from today"

"Trust me Crowe its me" she said getting off of his chest. But he still laid on the ground, speechless.

He finally got up and started to talk again.

"Well" he said starting to chuckle "you do sound like her"

"Oh...my god" he said running his hands through his hair"I'm going inside to dry off and change my cloths" he said getting up while grabbing his shirts and the wood.

She snuck up on him right after he got some new pants on. When he turned around Sonja had to laugh at what he did.

"HOLY SH-" he yelled as he flew back and hit his head on the counter.

"Sorry Crowe" she said chuckling.

"Very funny Sonja" he said getting up and rubbing his head.

"You may be a dog, but that doesn't mean that you can sneak up on me! Let alone sneak up on me while I'm CHANGING!"

"Sorry, let it drop Crowe"

"And don't call me Crowe, i have a first name ya know!"

"Yea but its just like a year ago remember your 'Rapper' name?"

At the mention of his name Daniel froze and his smile quickly faded.

"Yea I remember that name" he said putting on a blank Red shirt on and walking out of the bathroom.

Sonja felt sorry for Daniel. When she was still in White Lake she was one of the coolest people around, in fact she and a few other kids made a group of kids who liked rap and she was the leader. In order to join initiates had to battle rap the member of their choice. Usually they chose the newest member. But there was one kid who chose Sonja. It was Dan.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Daniel stepped up**_ on the makeshift stage that the group used after school to battle rap, make announcements, etc. He was going to make it into the group no matter how long it took. In order to join, initiates have to win a battle rap against a member. The newest member, and the one who people recommended he go against, was John Hill 'Ghost'. But he didn't choose him, he chose Sonja Weaver 'Husky'. As he stepped up on stage wearing Baggy Cargos, and a hoody, he noticed that she was wearing a shirt with the groups name on it. If he won, it would be the biggest achievement so far in his life. She was also wearing baggy cargos, except they were green, not tan.

"All right" came the voice of the groups Master of Ceremonies

"No foul language, play fair, no low hits" he said pointing at Husky "Each person gets a minute and forty-five seconds to get the most applause. Ready?"

Daniel looked around and noticed that everyone was there, all fifteen of the group had shown up to see the kid who had enough kahonas to challenge the leader. He nodded, First mistake.

"We'll flip a coin to see who goes first" said the MC as he took out a coin "Heads its Raven, Tails its Husky"

When he flipped the coin it landed on heads "Raven who do want to go first man?"

He thought and then pointed at the girl he wanted to beat.

"All right, D.J. Give us a BEAT!" the MC yelled leaving the two Rappers to their thoughts, and their opponents.

Daniel looked around and saw that every one was following the beat the D.J. Spun.

"Yo..." Husky started, but Daniel didn't pay attention. Second mistake. He sat there in idol for the entire first minute of the slaughter just following the beat and thought about what he was going to say. Then when Husky was done, she handed him the mike and the MC stated something before the D.J. Spun the record again.

"Yo..." he started. As he turned to see the audience he choked. He tried to talk but nothin came out! He was a blank slate.

"BOO!" he heard people yell.

His heart skipped and he could feel the rage building inside of him until he snapped.

**YO you think that i cant spit a rhyme! I'd show ya but it ain't worth the time!**

As he let his anger go everyone went silent so that they could here the angered teen.

**Now I feel like I'm backed against the wall, tryin not to fall, when I walked in it felt like no one was breathin at all!**

As the rhymes entered the peoples heads he decided to take the next step. He raised his hands in the air and began to raise and lower it with the beat.

**If anyones feelin the pain its me, ill make you see that the more I shout the more you realize this is what i boast about! I'm tired of everyone treatin me like a fool! Everyones thinkin that I'm a tool! **

**Maybe I'm sporadic, maybe I'm not. But in the end this girls just my friend. However much id hate to say it, this whack rhymes over, its the end.**

As the beat slowed down and eventually stopped Daniel felt empty inside, he didn't diss the person he should have. There was no way that he was going to make it.

"All right" the MC eventually said "lets see, who goes with out main girl HUSKY!" he yelled pointing towards Sonja.

The roar from the crowd brought Daniel even further down to the ground then he already was.

"All right who goes wit Raven!" he yelled pointing to him.

The applause was not as much as Husky had gotten so he lost. He couldn't have won though, he didn't diss Husky, no not Husky Sonja. It would have made him feel like his chances at her.

"Sorry Raven, you cant join" the MC said extending a hand "maybe next time"

"Ya for sure" Daniel said taking the hand "Later Husky" Daniel said noticing the rain. Everyone must have thought it was for drama when he put up his hood and walked out the door.

_**(end flashback)**_


	3. Memories, Pain, and Affection

**The characters in the original Balto movies are not in any way my property blah blah blah...**

**HOWEVER!!! characters of my own creation, Daniel Crowe and Sonja Weaver are mine as well as most of the songs that will appear in this story.**

**Songs that are mine will be started and finished with a **

**Thank You!**

Chapter 3

_**Raven, that was **_ his name. At least before he lost to Sonja. The rule of thumb for the group was that if you lost, you dropped the name you entered with. Daniel laughed at what Sonja was known as, Husky. Now look at her she was the spitting image of her name. He looked at the guitar and walked over to it and took it out of its case. He picked it up, took some practice strums and then started to sing.

**Forgotten thoughts of yesterdays  
Through my eyes I see the past  
Well I dont know, I dont know, I dont know why**

I believe, I believe, I believe in the truth  
From inside  
Go away, go away, go away from me  
Leave me alone

Ignorance spreads lies  
How much will money buy  
Well I'll take my time  
As I drift and die

Unwanted, live my life in shame  
Who's to blame for my mistakes  
Well I don't know, I don't know, I don't know why

I believe I said I believe in the truth  
From inside  
Go away go away go away from me  
Leave me alone

Ignorance spreads lies  
How much will money buy  
Well I'll take my time  
As I drift and die  
As I drift and die  
As I drift and die  
As I drift and die

Ignorance spreads lies  
How much will money buy  
Well I'll take my time  
As I drift and die

When he finished Sonja walked in.

"Sorry about calling back that day Dan"

"Its okay, besides I'm better at guitar" he replied strumming a chord.

"How about playing me a song?" she asked looking up

"Maybe later '**_Husky'!_**" he said petting her ruffly on the head. He could see that she was smiling.

"All right" she said turning around.

Daniel thought for a moment and then yelled for David. When he came down he asked him a question.

"Hey David mind if I go hunting?"

David seemed dumbstruck at the question

"You don't have a gun do you?" he asked

"I have a friend staying around that has one that i can use, mind if I take Sonja?" he asked pointed to his old friend, and hopefully one day he can put a "Girl" in front of Friend.

"Sure go ahead, we'll say this is another chore okay?" he said laughing.

"Right" chuckled Daniel.

_**Sonja was confused**_, she had never gone hunting before and didn't really want too. But it was time with Daniel. As they walked out into the woods Sonja could tell something was familiar about the area. Then she saw the cave, it was the one Daniel came out of when she thought that he was really a Wolf, even though something seemed familiar about him. Then why they came back here clicked in Sonja's head as Daniel pulled out an item. It was a Berretta 9mm.

"WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!" she yelled stepping back.

"What, this?" he said pointing to it

"No the rock next to your foot!"

He laughed "Sonja, when you disappeared your dad blamed me" he said putting it in a holster.

"YOU SHOT MY DAD!!!"

He looked at her shocked "WHAT NO!" he yelled

"Me and my Dad went and got some gun licenses, and i got a nine-mill" he said taking it out and loading it "Plus I hopped that your dad wouldn't get any ideas, I know he isn't the type but I get kind of nervous when your dad sees me"

Sonja was relieved "Okay then, lets just go hunting and get this over with"

As they walked around they talked, about the day that Dan choked, the day that Sonja left, and what happened after He walked out the door of the room.

"So they liked what I said?" he asked laughing "Yea right!"

"No really, your a little rough around the edges but they couldn't let you in. you wouldn't have won by dissing me!" she replied laughing "In fact, they were considering letting you have another chance. But then you ignored us when you came in the next morning."

"Well alright I believe you" he said ducking under a branch. Then he stopped

"Sonja?" he asked

"Yea?"

"Why did they call you Husky?"

_**Daniel asked the **_question and watched the result. She didn't seem angry or hurt that he brought that up. But instead, longing. Like she was waiting for that one question her whole life.

"Don't you know?" she asked looking at him

"no I don't" he said looking around for something to shoot.

"I was called Husky because of a number of reasons" she said "one was it was my favorite animal, two it was because I owned a Husky, and three because..." she seemed to stop.

"it was what you suggested" she said smiling

"Whoa-hoa!" he said holding his left hand out

"I suggested your name?"

"yea, to tell the truth Dan I really like..."

All of a sudden Daniel dropped his gun and grabbed his head in pain. It was a barring ringing that seemed to burn a hole in his head. Sonja didn't know what was going on, did she do something? He was in an immense amount of pain, he picked up his gun and tried to holster it, but instead of holstering it, he pulled the trigger.

_**Sonja jumped at **_the sound of the fire-arm shooting. She watched as suddenly Dan grabbed at his leg where he had shot himself. Except he wasn't screaming like most would. He was just crying.

"OH MY GOD!!!" she yelled

"Should have had the safety on" he muttered "first thing I learned"

"We need to get you moving come on!"

"WAIT!" he yelled.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a Red Bandanna and Sonja recognized where he got it from immediately. She gave it to him. He tied it around his leg and almost screamed because of the pressure.

"Sorry to use your Bandanna like this" he said almost able to fake a laugh.

With a long and agonizing walk a storm started to kick up. They managed to make it back to the Cave, but they would need to wait for the storm to blow over before going back to Davids house. And more importantly a doctor.

"So what you were saying before I shot myself?" he said

"Yea your an IDIOT!!!"

"Well, I heard that girls like to baby big tough guys" he said pumping his right arm.

"Yea right!" Sonja yelled.

"But seriously what were you going to say?"

"Dan, I really like you"

"Yea I like you too Husky" he said smiling

"I'm serious Dan! I like you more than a friend and please don't call me Husky, I'm not in White Lake right now. I shouldn't be called that"

There was a silence and then Daniel began to speak. "I know that Sonja"

He looked up "I have liked you my entire life, every day I wanted to ask you the biggest question of my life!" he exclaimed "But instead I tried to impress you as that Crap Raven! I now know why we called you Husky, its not because of any of those reasons that you listed. It's because your one at heart, Its just who you are; just like I'm a..."

"Dan please don't Say it!" she pleaded not wanting to hear what he was about to say.

"Just like I'm a Wolf" he said putting his right fist over his heart "Raven is gone Sonja, maybe I need a new name."

"like what?!?" she said faking a smile

"Wolf" he said howling.

When he stopped he looked at her, smiled and laughed.

When the Storm blew over they trudged back to Nome. When they got there the first place they ended up was the Doctors.

"Holy!..." the doctor said seeing the damage. "what did you do?"

"I was hunting, I saw some promise in an Animal, and I shot" he said obviously lying "the bullet missed and Ricochet off a tree and hit me in the leg"

"well alright lets get that bullet out" he said taking out a knife.

Sonja looked at Daniel, he wasn't afraid. At least he didn't look like it.

"Hey Sonja go home okay?" he asked

"But why, and why did you lie?"

"tell ya later" he said whispering. "bye Sonja!" he said pointing towards the door.

_**Daniel strummed on **_his guitar, not bothered by the patched up hole in his leg. He looked at Sonja. He had lied to the doctor and Dan had yet to tell her why.

"Sonja still want that song?"

Her ears perked up and tail started wagging "god sometimes I hate this thing" she said "think that you can piece the answer together?"

"Yea" he said tuning the guitar. "all right here it goes!"

**The one girl, I thought I would never get.**

**Is right here for me I bet.**

**She disappeared, without a trace, when she did I lost my Pace.**

**She was my world, she was my friend, hopefully there until the end.**

**In a blink of an eye,**

**She was gone,**

**And a hole in my heart appeared for what seemed like forever!**

**Everything happens for a reason**

**Nothings set in stone**

**Fate is ever shifting**

**But my love for you is not.**

**Please Stay with me!**

**Now I'm here with you.**

**Finally I can see your face**

**Finally your here in the flesh**

**In the end, your just a friend**

**but even that might change**

**But**

**we might**

**never know!**

**Everything happens for a reason,**

**Nothings set in stone,**

**Fate is ever shifting,**

**But my love for you is not.**

**Please come with me!**

**Be more than a friend,**

**stick by me till the end,**

**through thick and thin**

**Day and night**

**I want to be with you.**

**Everything happens for a reason,**

**Nothings set in stone,**

**Fate is ever shifting,**

**But my love for you is not.**

**Please.**

**Would you like to be my girl?**

**Would you like me to go away?**

**Do you want me to stay by your side?**

**Or is your mind on someone else?**

**Please come with me!**

_**As Sonja listened**_ to the song her heart was balling. This was how he felt about her? He had gone as far as to write a song telling what he felt about HER! When it was over she had tears in her eyes. She got up and laid her head in his lap. And she couldn't help but cry.

"I'm sorry Daniel!" she said

"For what?" he asked softly

"Hurting you so much"

"Hurting me? Sonja, I didn't ask you the question that i now know the answer too. It was my fault, not yours" he said lifting her head up.

"Still, you should have won and I should have seen that you liked me when you refused to diss me!"

"SONJA!!!" he yelled as he smacked her across the face

"You have NOTHING to be sorry about, I wrote this song last night in the cave! You mean the world to me, I'm not just saying that!, but don't take it upon yourself to feel sorry for something that we both would realize is true!"

She thought for a moment and then swiped her claws across Dans face. He didn't cry, he didn't move his face to avoid it, and he didn't yell at her for doing it.

"Nice to see you back" he said laughing.

"Thanks Dan, I owe you"

"No" he said quickly "no you don't"

"Anyway" she said "goodnight"

As she turned around she swiped under his chin with her tail and walked into her bed.

Daniel looked for a moment and then remembered when he first caught wind of her feelings towards him.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**Jake Rhodes was **_possibly the biggest, stupidest, most perverted person in the school. Daniel watched in the lunch room as Sonja Weaver picked up her food and walked to the spot next to him. He smiled, they had always been friends. Then all of a sudden she flew back and was caught none other than Jake Rhodes.

"HEY!" she yelled

"You can thank me later sugar" he said moving in to make a kiss

"HEY RHODES!" Daniel yelled at the top of his voice "LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"And why should I do that?" he said putting her back in the upright position

"Oh I don't know, maybe she doesn't want to have anything to do with a pus spewing druggie" he said smiling

"What did you call me!?!" he yelled

"I think that even with that tiny brain you understood what I said" replied Daniel

"Thats it your dead!" he yelled.

Daniel could hear the rhythmic 'fight fight fight fight!' of the kids watching the event unfold. As Jake rushed Daniel sidestepped and spun around, hitting the bully in the back with his elbow. He recovered quicker than Daniel thought and rushed back, this time pegging Daniel in the stomach. As he felt all of the air in his stomach leave him he spun around and punched Jake in the face, causing him to roll over clutching at his now broken nose. Screaming in pain he came running again, except this time he started to swing his fists and hit Daniel a couple of times. Daniel ducked one, causing the enormous kid to fall on his face. Daniel taking the opportunity flipped Jake on his back and commenced to punch him in the face.

"Teacher!" he heard a kid yell.

Daniel looked away and tried to get back to his seat when Jake put a fist in his face. Last thing Daniel remembered was seeing the floor and the feet of the principal. He woke up in the nurses office and he saw his Mom and Dad as well as Sonja and the principal.

"Now Daniel what happened" asked the principle

"Well I got in a fight" he said casually

"Oh it was no fight!" yelled Sonja "Jake Rhodes was trying to kiss me and he stood up for me! Jake almost killed him! Daniel was lucky that he did what he did to the guy!"

"Thank you Sonja but we were asking Daniel" replied the principal

"Sir she got it right, it was what I was about to say"

"Oh well, Crowe ill let this pass for now. But school ends in about an hour and your about to go home so go get your stuff"

"Yes sir" said Daniel getting up

He nearly collapsed in pain from Jakes first punch to the gut. He managed to get to his locker and get his pack and Sonja was even nice enough to come with him, and the PRINCIPAL was nice enough to let her.

"Thanks Dan" she said leaning against a locker

"No problem" he said doing the same.

"See you tomorrow?"

"I don't know I might get a stomach olser and I swear I feel a broken bone somewhere..."

He was interrupted when Sonja began laughing

"Whats so funny?" asked Daniel beginning to smile

"This!" she said as she reached over and kissed him on the cheek "See ya tomorrow Dan!"

"Later..." he said feeling his cheek and watching Sonja walk away,

"Wow" he said turning to walk away "thats a first!"

_**(end Flashback)**_

_**The sun was **_bright and the air was fresh. Balto could tell it was going to be a great day. Then he thought of Jenna and smiled. THAN he thought of Sonja and smiled even more, she had finally found someone who she likes. He couldn't WAIT to meet him someday. He walked down the ramp of his Fishing boat and looked around. Speaking of which he was ready to go to Sonja's. Maybe this Wolf will be there.

As he walked up he saw a human walk out of her house. He was saying something and then noticed Balto. He began to walk over and Balto coward, afraid to see what he was going to do.

"Hey boy!" he yelled running over "whats your name?" he said looking for a tag. When he found none he muttered something.

"You wouldn't be Balto would you?" he asked.

When Balto didn't respond he shrugged and said "ill find out soon enough" and he walked away.

He walked to Sonja's and barked. She came to an open window and shouted down to him.

"Meet the human?" she said obviously exited

"Yea, interesting guy. Talked like he would have been able to understand anything that I would have to say" he said sitting down.

"Oh you have no idea" Sonja said shaking her head

"So" Balto said as he began looking around. "Wheres this Daniel, character you were talking about?"

"He should be here soon" she said coming down. "Don't worry"

_**Daniel tried his **_hardest to turn into the wolf. But nothing was working. Then he remembered what the white wolf said to him in his last dream.

"_Think of yourself as the wolf, if your heart truly wants it you will become it_"

"Yea thanks for more instruction" he said as he closed his eyes.

He imagined himself as the wolf and began to change. When he opened his eyes he looked himself over and was pleased to see that he was a wolf.

"Guess I really did want to be a wolf" he said as he ran back to Sonja's house. Then he noticed that he wasn't smothered in his own clothing. He also noticed that the bullet hole wound wasn't aching...yet.

"Maybe its because this change was wanted!" he said as he ran to his friends house.

Eventually his wound began throb with pain, but Daniel didn't care. He was seeing a friend in a way he had only seen her once.

When he got there he noticed Sonja with that dog that he tried to talk to earlier. Sonja noticed him and barked, calling him to The other dogs attention as well.

"HEY SONJA!!!" he yelled running over "who's your friend?"

_**Sonja looked over **_the Wolf, taking in his every feature. His fur was a Blueish grey on the top half of his body and white on his paws, maw, and under body. Arranged almost exactly like Baltos fur.

"Who's your friend?" he said panting

"His name is Balto" she said

"Hi" Balto said "hows it goin?"

"Hey, nothin much" he said turning to face Balto "how long have you known Sonja?"

Balto looked at the ground and then back at Daniel "we'll since before I saved Nome"

"What?"

"He saved Nome from a virus by bringing back the vaccine" explained Sonja.

"I met her a month before that" said Balto "also, I never quite learned your name"

"Oh" exclaimed the wolf "its Daniel"

Balto thought for a moment "nice to meet you Daniel" he said

"Same here" replied Daniel.

"LEAVING ME OUT OF THE LOOP BALTO!" came a voice. Balto looked around the area and then saw a running Red and White husky coming towards them.

"HEY JENNA!" yelled Sonja jumping up and down.

_**Daniel had never **_seen Sonja like this since he had found out her secret. Sure her tail wagged when I asked her if she still wanted that song but thats completely different from now. She was jumping up and down as if there was no tomorrow. Maybe since she found out life was finally looking up again. She watched the two huskies talk to each other and Sonja look over at her. Then the red and white husky walked over to Balto, cautiously. It was like she didn't trust Dan.

"Hey I'm still alive here!" shouted Daniel getting up.

"Oh right, sorry" replied Sonja "Jenna this is my old friend Daniel, Daniel this is My friend Jenna"

"Hi Jenna" Daniel said nodding his head.

"Nice to meet you Daniel" she said finally looking him in the eyes.

_**It was strange**_ the only two wolves she knew was Balto, and Aleu. And they weren't even pure wolves. But this one had something in his eyes which spoke volumes about what he had been through. His fur was almost exactly like Balto's, except Blueish gray instead of brownish gray. His eyes however his eyes were a cool blue instead of brown, and they showed he had gone through some hard times. Jenna had to wince when she saw what was covering part of his right leg.

"Were you shot!" she said jumping up.

"This?" he asked looking at the gunshot wound "Yea, doesn't really hurt though. Luckily there was a human nice enough to patch me up" he said

"Really" she said sitting back down a few feet from Daniel.

Daniel looked at her and then pieced it together "Don't worry Jenna, I didn't do anything wrong" he said standing up.

"Sorry if that scared you" he said

"That's alright Daniel" Jenna replied, voice a little shaky.

"Well, Sonja lets get going" Daniel said

"We're are you guys going" asked Balto

"Just out for a walk around, Sonja's going to give me the full tour" replied Daniel

"Want to come?"

Balto talked with Jenna and then stated "yea, sure!"

**Well looks like Dan kicked it off just the right way wit Jenna!**

**Also The one song with the by it was my first one that i wrote so be nice. So was the whack a... rap that was in the last chapter.** **Also I just got to describing loosely (at least what i consider loosely) what Daniel looks like as a wolf because... well you'll learn in the next chapter. Also! Once this story is finished I will make a sequel if everyone wants me too. But until then, Kodi and Dusty and the rest of the gang from Balto III will not be in this story.**


	4. Revealed

Chapter 4

_**Daniel walked along**_ with Sonja, Balto, and Jenna. It seemed like Jenna didn't really like him that much. He chuckled, maybe it was because of the bullet wound that made her feel uncomfortable. He had been thinking of what would happen if he and Sonja ever got back to White Lake, let alone 81 years in the future. But what that wolf in his dreams kept saying was gnawing at the back of his head. It wasn't that he wanted to know why he HAD to make the choice, he had long since cared, it was the choices he had to make. He could take Sonja with him back to White Lake, stay here as a wolf, or leave alone. He looked at Sonja and felt strange.

They had been through a lot in just the last week. Though she had been here alone for a YEAR, without some one she knew to be with. He couldn't even begin to think of what that felt like. But every time he saw her since he had played that song for her, she had given off this radiant glow.

When they had gotten finished with their "tour" Sonja and Jenna went back home and it was just Daniel and Balto.

"so Daniel" began Balto "I know that theres more going on between you and Sonja"

Daniels heart skipped a beat "really? Like what?"

"don't try to fool me, I actually have a Mate. You are beating around the bush kid"

Daniel took a deep breath, he thought that he knew about their mysterious trip through time. "what do you mean?"

"look, you like Sonja right?" he said stopping

"yea, _and_?" Daniel asked turning to face Balto

"listen Daniel, ask her on a date. Cause if you don't, someone else will. Thats all I'm saying"

"Balto, we have been through more together than you can possibly know" Daniel said "Its no problem asking her on a date, its the next step I'm worried about"

"next ste... ooohhh" Balto said raising an eyebrow "THAT step"

"Not asking for help Balto" Daniel said turning around

"no you aren't, but heres a question for you" Balto replied "when that time comes, if at all, will you let it happen?"

Daniel thought about it and then stated "ill deal with it when the time comes"

"yea-huh sure" Balto said "okay, Daniel, now I'm sure that I am missing something about you!"

"whaddya mean?" asked Daniel

"I mean that you aren't from around here" he said

"oh crap..." Daniel muttered "listen Balto, I don't know if you can handle what iv got to say right now"

"try me" Balto said sitting down smiling.

Daniel sighed "sorry Balto, but I need to go talk to Sonja. Later"

_**Sonja laughed as **_she looked back on old memories. Then Daniel came in, except he wasn't a wolf anymore. He walked over and sat down. Soon after Sonja got up and walked over to him.

"whats the matter Wolf?" she said sitting down, then she looked at the cut she had given him. She felt a pang of regret at what she had done. There were now three parallel

scabs on his cheek.

"Wolf?" he said looking into his hands

"thats your new name isn't it?"

"yea, Balto began to talk to me" he replied

"Oh I'm so sorry did that big mean Dog say something to hurt you?" Sonja said attempting to make a joke.

"oh that was so funny I forgot to laugh" Daniel said sarcastically "Seriously, I think that he's beginning to catch wind of what happened to us!" he said getting up on his feet.

He suddenly sat down again clutching at his leg. "Dang leg!" he said laying back.

"so what, tell him" Sonja said "I talked to Jenna about it"

"YOU WHAT!" Daniel yelled "do you even know who they might tell, or what might happen because of it?"

"Chill Wolf, listen she promised to only tell Balto" she said

"oh great" he said "now he'll be on me about that tomorrow!"

"which part?"

"what did you tell Jenna?" Daniel asked in a worried tone

"just that you and me used to be humans" she said going over to her food bowl.

"oh sh..." Daniel said

"well I'm going to see if that sunk in, know where she lives?"

"yea" she said finishing eating "If you MUST go there than I guess I'll take you"

They went to Jenna's house and Daniel became the wolf in a flash of light. Jenna must have come out just when that happened because she ran up as if the dog of her dreams, other than Balto of course, had just came to her front door.

"so it IS true!" she yelled jumping

"yea, its true" Daniel said looking over to Sonja who bowed her head,

"what else did Sonja tell you?"

"Well" Jenna began while sitting down "she told me that you were humans once, that I just found out was true, and that you had been through a lot with each other since you were pups!" Jenna said

_"so Sonja WAS telling the truth!" _Daniel thought turning to Sonja "_Man I feel like a jerk!"_he thought turning back to Jenna

"could you excuse us for a moment Jenna, we'll meet you in the back?" Daniel asked turning around to face Sonja.

"sure" she said getting up and moving.

"so Sonja... I'm sorry" Daniel said sitting down "I should have believed you"

"its alright Wolf" she said smiling

"you know" Daniel began "I think that I'm starting to like the ring of that name!" he said smiling "come on, lets go tell Jenna everything!" he said

"really? I thought that you had something against that?"

"No not anymore, at least as long as Balto and Jenna keep it behind closed doors" he said walking to where Jenna was waiting for them.

As Daniel and Sonja explained everything, Jenna sat patiently for them to finish before unleashing a Salvo of questions.

"So..." she began "you went through time somehow and ended up here, right?"

"well, Sonja disappeared a year before I came here. It was just a matter of time before I finally connected the dots" Daniel said "with a little help from a 50 pound dog on top of me!" he said rubbing where Sonja had tackled him.

"okay, I guess I get it" Jenna said "so have you told Balto yet?"

"aahhhhhh no" Daniel said "I was going to go see if he was still awake though"

"oh he's probably awake" Jenna said

_**Balto stared up**_ at the sky, it was beautiful. He had been thinking about what Daniel had said about him and Sonja going through some hard times together. He knew there was something that he wasn't telling him though. He then heard foot steps and looked behind him to see Daniel, Sonja, and Jenna climbing onto his boat.

"Balto these two have something to tell you" Jenna said nodding her head in their direction.

"JEESE you sound like my mother!" replied Daniel. At that Sonja couldn't help but chuckle.

"alright" Daniel started "well, to start off, Me and Sonja used to be humans. Well I can change from Wolf to human, she can't" he said

"but ho..." Balto was interrupted

"hold on Balto" Daniel said "let us tell you our stories"

As Daniel and Sonja shared their adventures together leading up to the last night they saw each other. The night he lost in a Battle Rap against her. They covered their dreams of the White Wolf, and Daniel covered how she had stressed numerous times a choice that he had to make. All the meanwhile Balto sat and listened, just letting everything sink in. A moment passed by when Daniel finished that there was silence.

"I knew... there was something that you weren't telling me!" Balto said smiling

"so how do you plan to get back, and what are you going to choose?" asked Jenna

"well, I actually want to go back. There are things that I really need to do back in 2006" Daniel said "I don't know about Sonja though"

"Dan, I'm your girlfriend ill do whichever you choose" She said smiling

"_DANG! Did she just say that she was my GIRLFRIEND! Not a friend whos a girl, but a GIRL-FRIEND!"_ Daniel yelled inside his head.

"appreciate it Sonja" he said moving closer to her.

What happened next didn't surprise anyone but Dan.

_**Sonja watched as **_Daniel got up and walked over to her. She had made the first move by saying that she was his Girl Friend, now she was ready to see if he would carry it a step further. She was pleasantly surprised at what he did. He got up, walked in front of her and nuzzled her. No one did anything and Sonja knew that what he just did took guts. Even for a kid like Daniel. She closed her eyes and did the same. Maybe there was a chance for them yet.


	5. The Souls Redemption

Chapter 5

_**Daniel was surprised**_ at two things. One Sonja had said she was his girlfriend, two he had just gone up and nuzzled the true girl of his dreams. He didn't know if Sonja had planned on this or if this was just a pleasant surprise, but she had began to nuzzle him back. He stopped smiled and sat down next to her. When he looked over at Balto he began to smile and nodded his head as in approval of what Daniel just did. The strange thing was, Daniel felt as though his life had been pulled out of the gutter. Daniel decided to change the subject.

"So, the next question is what do we do?" Daniel asked every one and no one at the same time.

"well you don't even know when the time to make this decision will come" Jenna said looking at Daniel weird.

"thats true" Daniel said blushing slightly "but when it does I think I know what I'm going to do, what about you Sonja?"

She thought for a moment and then said "Dan, ill do whatever you do"

"well Sonja I'm going to go back" Daniel said looking at her.

"well then I think I'm going to go back with you" she said smiling.

Daniel got a feeling in his stomach, like he had butterflies flying around in it. He was still surprised that she had claimed any association with him, more than being a friend of course.

"well thanks Sonja" Dan said

She just smiled. After a long conversation about what was going to happen two polar bears all of a sudden jumped up on the boat yelling "UNCLE BORIS!". Other than being completely weired out by the sudden appearance of two mentally lacking polar bears, Dan decided to speak up.

"can we help you?"

The bears stopped and looked at him and then one of them yelled "WOOOOLFFFF!" as both of them began to cower, taking steps backwards.

"Muk, Luk, this is Daniel and you know Sonja" Balto said taking a step forward.

"you mean that this Wolf is a friend?" one of them stated in a British accent.

"thats right" Balto said

"oh well, okay then" he replied.

As he did the other one, the other much bigger one, whimpered a little and the smaller one turned to Daniel.

"Daniel this is Muk and Luk" Balto said turning to face Daniel.

"oh yes, Luk says that we saw you earlier" said Muk

"oh, where?" Daniel asked "and who is Boris?"

"that would be me" came a Russian sounding voice

Daniel turned around to see a goose standing behind Balto.

"UNCLE BORIS!" Muk and Luk yelled as they ran towards him.

"NO! NO! NO! STOP!" Boris yelled holding out his wings as if trying to stop the wind.

As the bears tackled the goose Daniel was surprised that they hadn't crushed his bones. But then again, anything is possible. He learned that literally over night. As Dan watched the bears wrestle with the goose he couldn't help but laugh.

"that looks fun!" he yelled as he jumped into the pile and began to wrestle with the bears.

_**Sonja watched as **_Daniel jumped over the edge of the boat and began to play with the bears. She had known a time when he would have never done that, not even considered it. She thought of the nuzzle that had happened only a few minutes ago and smiled yet again. If they ever made it back then they could maybe get on with their lives, together.

"Come on guys!" Daniel yelled before being pulled down by Luk

"nah I'm good Dan!" Sonja yelled back.

Eventually Boris got out from under Daniel, Muk, and Luk and began to mutter as he walked over to Sonja, Balto, and Jenna.

"So Sonja, looks like you have found yourself a nice boy" Boris said getting up onto the boat.

"yeah, guess so" she replied looking at the worn out pile of fur that was now Daniel.

"maybe I shouldn't have done that" he said sitting down and shaking himself off.

"not as fun as it looks eh Dan?" Boris asked

"how do you know my name when I never told you?" Daniel asked smiling at Boris.

"I am not deaf kiddo" Boris said "when your close enough can't you hear what Balto says? Hm?"

"guess your right" Daniel said looking off at the sunset.

"well I better get going, by guys" Daniel said beginning to walk off. He stopped at Sonja and whispered into her ear "ill see you at home Sonja"

She nodded and then watched him walk to a place where he could become human again. She looked back and wondered when the time for that one important decision to occur. Sonja knew it must be killer on Daniel to know that it was his choice to make. The fact he did ask Sonja was proof that he loved her. He did love her, he just had too.

_**Daniel became human **_and shivered. The water which he had been dunked under was freezing. And his cloths were wet, not soaking, but they were still wet. He walked back to the Miller residence and walked in.

"what happened to you?" came David's voice.

"just some rough housing with the dogs" Daniel said casually walking into the bathroom with a change of cloths.

As Dan walked out he noticed Sonja walking in through the doggy door on the back door. She began to wag her tail.

"seems like Sonja has taken a liking to you" David said taking a sip of coffee.

"yea, I'd say so" Daniel replied petting her on the head.

As David walked away Daniel sat down and picked up his Mp3.

"so going to ignore me now that you know I love you?" Sonja asked sitting down.

"what...no, I just haven't listened to my music in a while is all" Daniel replied as he began to sing along with a song.

**Cause sometimes you just feel tired. You feel weak. And when you feel weak, you feel like you wanna just give up. But you gotta search within you, try ta find that inner strength and just pull that shit out of you, and get that motivation to not give up, and not be a quitter, no matter how bad you wanna just fall flat on your face and collapse.  
**

**Yo left, Yo left, Yo left right left  
yo left, go left, Yo left right left  
yo left, go left, yo left right left  
yo left, go left, yo left right left**

Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps, long as you feel 'em  
Till the day that I drop you'll never say that I'm not killing them  
Cause when I am not then I am stop pennin them  
And I am not hip-hop and I'm just not Eminem.  
Subliminal thoughts, when I'ma stop sending them. Women are caught in webs, spin em and hawk venom .  
Adrenaline shots of penicillin could not get the illing to stop. Amoxacilin's just not real enough.  
The criminal cop killing hip-hop filling, minimal swap to cop millions of Pac listeners.  
Your coming with me, feel it or not, you're gonna fear it like I showed you the spirit of god lives in us.  
You hear it a lot, lyrics that shock. Is it a miracle or am I just product of pop fizzing up?  
Fo' shizzle my wizzle this is the plot, listen up... You bizzles forgot slizzle does not give a f!

**_Sonja laughed at_** what he was singing. Eminem had always been his favorite rapper, and the one he got his inspiration from. And he was always bragging about how he could beat anyone in a battle rap. Although after that night, Sonja didn't think that he was that confident anymore. But seeing him the way he was made Sonja happy, maybe he could make it to their little group after all. She tried to remember the groups name and laughed when she remembered. The Pack.

Then she heard the end and it clicked in her why eminem was his idol...

**I will not fall...**

**I will stand Tall...**

**Feels like no one can beat me...**


	6. The fight

Chapter six

_**Sonja yawned and **_got up from her bed and looked around. Where was Dan? She looked out the door to see Daniel outside staring at the sky. She went out and waited for a couple of minutes before saying "what are you doing?"

Daniel turned to face her "looking at the sky, what does it look like I'm doing?"

Sonja chuckled and looked up with him. Even though there was the morning, she could still see the moon. Was that what he was looking at? She dismissed it and went back inside. She had a dream last night of her and Daniel, they were on stage and they were both happy. Whether it was just a wish shown in a dream, or whether it would happen, or already has. Sonja didn't know. Daniel walked in and took off his hoody and sat down on the couch.

"done staring at the sky already?" Sonja said joking.

Daniel didn't find it funny. He just kept staring at the ground "Sonja... I think that something big is going to happen..."

"like what wolf?" Sonja said taking a step forward

"like a fight, a big one" Daniel said leaning back "one between two big dogs, but I'm not sure" He said reaching down and petting her "you now, I'm going to miss being able to do this!"

"who says you can't do it when we get back home?" Sonja said closing her eyes

"don't know Sonja" Daniel said leaning forward "anyway, I'm going to go wolf and meet you at Balto's boat okay?"

Sonja nodded and Daniel left to go to the cave. She turned around to see David just walking in the room, yawning.

"hey girl! Wheres Dan going?" he said "ah well, he'll be back...at least he better, I got work for him!" he said going into the dinning room.

_**Daniel finally got** _to the cave and became the wolf. This time hopefully he wouldn't get dunked by those bears. He began to walk to Balto's boat when he saw a big looking dog. He decided to ignore it and kept walking to Balto's home and eventually got there.

"hey Balto!" Daniel yelled running up the ramp to his boat "whats up?"

"you mean other than the sky?" Balto said smiling.

Daniel then noticed Jenna and Sonja talking about something.

"whats with them?" Daniel asked

Balto looked over "oh, well ever since Sonja came here Jenna has been like a mother to her, and now that she has a boy friend..."

Daniel cut him off "shes giving Sonja the talk?" Balto nodded "your not going to do the same are you?"

"no, I think you already know that stuff" Balto said "or do you?"

"Yea I know all about that stuff, I learned it from my ex girlfriends mom about fifty separate times" Daniel said getting up "now Balto if you'll excuse me"

He walked up to Sonja and yelled "TOLD YOU I WOULD SEE YOU!"

She jumped and turned around and pounced on him "DAMN IT DAN! DON'T PULL THAT SHIT AGIAN!" she yelled

Daniel sat there a minute with his back to the wood and said "you know this is really sexy Sonja"

She blushed and got off of him.

"sorry Sonja" Daniel said "anyway I saw some new dog, any one meet him?"

Sonja blinked nervously "yea, I saw him" she said

"Really what did he say? Whats his name?" Daniel asked excitingly

"his name is Dusk" replied Jenna "and he tried to make a move on Sonja"

Daniel froze "he what!"

"he tried to make a move on me, but I told him to take a hike and..."

"you are still the most B-E-A-U-tiful thing I have ever seen, I'm sorry who are YOU wolf boy!" the dog said

"the names Daniel tailraiser!" he replied

"whoa, kitty got claws!" he replied

"I'm sorry snot bag whats your name?" Daniel asked bearing his teeth

"HA!" He said "like your worthy to know!"

"this is Rust Daniel" Sonja said "this is the bastard that tried to make a move!"

Daniel lost it, he just snapped. He lunged at the dog who proceeded to bat him away with his paw and continue to move towards Sonja. This made Daniel even more furious and he charged Rust biting him on the ankle.

"So thats how you want to play huh!" Rust yelled "well try this on for size!"

He spun around causing Daniel's teeth to cut his skin, but also causing Daniel to spin backwards. Rust then jumped on him and bit his throat. Strugling Daniel attempted a move he learned as a human and managed to sloppily pull it off. He now had a couple of teeth marks on his throat though.

"how did you do that!" Rust exclaimed "thats impossible!"

_**Sonja watched in **_horror as Daniel and Rust fought. One by one they spilled blood. Biting, clawing, kicking punching, whatever they could do to cause damage. Eventually Daniel was standing on top of Rust and he made a move for his throat when he slashed his stomach first. Causing the worn out hound a great deal of pain. He then reached for his ear and said.

"don't mess with me or Sonja!" and got off of him.

What Daniel didn't see in his blind rage, was that Rust was hardly breathing. Sure Daniel was limping but Rust had a couple broken bones and was even bleeding in more places than Daniel.

"DANIEL WHAT THE HECK IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Sonja screamed "THIS IS WHAT YOU DO WHEN I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!"

Daniel began to cower and back up as Sonja advanced "Listen! I'm all for defending yourself! But you almost killed him!"

"Sonja I'm...I'm" Daniel shuddered

"you're what? Not sorry? Glad? Hm!" Sonja said almost yelling

"I lost it Sonja... I'm sorry, consider me out of your life if thats what you want, or not, thats your call. But I'm still going back when I get the chance. And if you don't want too, than thats your call" and with that, he walked away.

_**Balto couldn't believe **_what he had just seen. Daniel had just attacked Rust! That wasn't like him, the Daniel he grew to know wouldn't have even thought of coming that close to killing another dog, let alone fight one. He watched him leave and looked at Sonja, she was crying. Rust got up and smiled.

"guess hes not man enough to finish the job!"

This made Daniel stop. He looked over and shook his head before going back to his cave, probably to change back to his human form.

"yea thats what I thought! So Sonja? Ready to get cozy?"

"back off Rust" Jenna and Balto said stepping in front of her "go home!"

"Fine, you'll regret what you missed out on!" he said limping off.

Balto watched the dog walk off. He went over to Sonja and began to talk. He then wondered if he should have talked to Daniel, or should go find him. He decided against it.

"you going to talk to him later?"

She looked at him and said "I don't know what I would say"

"how about you tell him what you think?" Balto replied

"because it might hurt him if I tell him the truth" she said

"no Sonja, it would hurt him to lie to him"

"well..." she began "I guess your right, ill go talk to him"

_**Daniel sat with **_his head in his hands. What had he done? Why did he go crazy? It didn't matter anymore, he had hurt his chances with Sonja, and not to mention everyone else. He laid back and listened to a soft voice.

"what where you thinking?"

"that I was doing the right thing" Daniel replied looking around to see Sonja sitting by the couch he was lying on.

"I'm grateful that you did that, but I'm also confused why you would do that so out of the blue!" Sonja said

"Sonja, I will understand if you want to break up now" Daniel said getting up "after what I've done"

"No Daniel, I just want a reasonable explanation" Sonja said getting up and putting her two front paws on Daniels side.

"Sonja, I was just mad that he would even consider doing something like that without asking you if you already had a boyfriend! Oh man I sound like and idiot...I can't explain it Sonja" Daniel said getting up "I'm going out for a bit, see ya later Sonja" And he left.


	7. wounds heal

Chapter Seven

_**Daniel walked around**_ for a while. Ignoring most of the people greeted him. He couldn't believe that he had done what he did. His hands still smelled faintly of blood, and he could still remember what he felt. Cold, hard, hate. Hate for someone trying to take his, now ex, girlfriend. He sighed and went to the edge of town and sat down somewhere and stared up at the sky. A wounded dog came along, whimpering. Daniel recognized the dog as Rust. He whistled to the dog.

"come here boy!" he yelled "its okay!"

Cautiously he limped over and sat down. Daniel started to pet him.

"I'm sorry Rust" Daniel said under his breath "oh well, there are always other girls right?"

Daniel dug through his pocket and pulled out some Beef Jerky that the Millers had given him. He gave it to Rust and watched the dog eat it slowly, the wound hurting its throat. Daniel got up petted Rust on the head.

_**Sonja was worried**_ about Dan. He had been gone for four hours now. She sighed as she saw Daniel coming down the street towards the house, at least he was safe. He probably thought that their relationship was through, over. But he was wrong if that was the case. Sonja had offered to hear his side of the story, but like a boy, he refused and went off on his own for a while.

"hey" Sonja said as Daniel walked in "how ya doin?"

He looked at her and said "good"

"you sure?" Sonja asked

"I said I'm fine Sonja!" Daniel yelled

"are you yelling at Sonja?" Davids voice came he then saw that Daniel had been having a conversation with Sonja "whats going on here?"

Daniel slammed his head against his hands and cussed "alright, lets go in the kitchen this is going to take a while"

Daniel told David and Kelly everything. The night before he came here, Sonja's disappearance, and everything else. And then translated for Sonja HER story. David and Kelly were really doubtful about everything they had just heard.

"well that would explain the cloths, but how do I know that Sonja used to be a human?" asked David

"how about this, I can understand her, so ill go into the living room and you can whisper something into her ear and she can tell me. Kelly can even come out and make sure I'm not listening" Daniel offered.

"alright, guess thats okay" David said.

Daniel and Kelly walked into the living room and started to talk. Finally Sonja and David came out and Sonja went up to Dan's ear and whispered something.

"she says that when you found her, you actually considered having her put to sleep?" Daniel said in disbelief "really!"

David began to laugh "well I guess its true, no I didn't"

Daniel took a deep breath and let it out "okay, so you believe me?"

"yea WE believe you" Kelly replied "so when are you supposed to make this decision?"

"I don't know" Daniel admitted "and are you still going to do what I do Sonja?"

She nodded and Daniel muttered something and turned to David "we need to go for a minute Dave"

He nodded and they left.

_**Sonja looked at **_Daniel with concern. He had told her, owners, their secret and without asking Sonja. Of course she would have said yes but still. She wanted to say something about the fight between him and Rust, but she couldn't. Instead she said something nicer.

"Dan, you know I'm still your girlfriend right?"

Daniel paused and smiled "really? After the fight with...Rust..." he said looking ahead.

Sonja looked ahead to see Rust limping towards them. "he's going to try to kill you if he knows"

"no, I'm the one who bandaged him up" Daniel said getting down on one knee

"what? You helped the one you tried to kill?" Sonja was in disbelief

"yep" Daniel said petting Rust when he got close enough.

"hey, Sonja I'm sorry for what me and the wolf did..." Rust said turning to her

"its okay Rust, but could we have a moment in private?"

"uh...sure" he said sitting down.

Daniel got up and they went to a quiet place where Rust couldn't see them.

"Dan he just apologized! Did you hear that?" Sonja said smiling.

"no...I didn't" Daniel replied

"what?" Sonja said in surprise "but you understand me!"

"I'm sorry Sonja I didn't hear him" Daniel said.

Sonja couldn't believe it! How come he could understand her, but not Rust? Could he not hear Balto or Jenna either? And if not then why could he only understand her?


	8. change can hurt

Chapter 8

_**Rust sat and **_replayed that fight in his head. He really was sorry, he just hoped that Sonja and the wolf believed him. He sighed as he remembered how close to dieing he had really been. He looked at the wounds and was relieved that the human had been nice enough to fix him up. Sonja looked as if she was talking to the kid and he wondered why. Humans couldn't understand dogs! Could they? Rust had been ignored most of his life by humans when it mattered most.

"Excuse me, Sonja?" Rust yelled to the beautiful husky "mind filling me in?"

She looked at him then back at the human. Rust felt like he was about to hear something that he wasn't ready to hear.

"Hey Rust!" Sonja yelled jogging back over "say something to the human would ya?"

"Why?" Rust replied "he won't understand me!"

"Just do it Rust!"

He sighed and looked at the boy. He was sitting down.

"Hey! uh...thanks for uh...helping me earlier" Rust stammered

"Hear that Dan?" Sonja said looking at the human.

"Sorry Sonja, no I don't!" The kid, Dan, replied throwing his hands in the air.

Sonja sighed "Rust ignore us for a while okay?"

Rust didn't know why she wanted him to do that, but he agreed and walked back to his home.

_**Dan didn't know **_why he couldn't understand Rust, and frankly he didn't care. He did care that Sonja didn't believe him. They began to walk back after Rust left, when something happened. Dan's eyes began to burn, like someone was holding a match by them, like they were actually being burned out.

"AAAHHHH!" Dan yelled grabbing his face "IT BURNS!"

Sonja looked at him and began to ask questions as fast as a .50 cal firing.

"Whats wrong?!? whats happening?!? are you okay!?!"

Dan's vision was getting brighter and brighter. And yet the sky was getting darker and darker. He couldn't see anymore and his eyes were still burning, but not as intensly as before.

"Wait here!" Sonja yelled "I'm gonna get Balto and Jenna!"

"Cant exactly SEE Sonja! I'm not going anywhere!" Dan yelled back causiously taking a seat.

It seemed like forever before he could hear Sonja talking, then silence, then Sonja talking again. Some one else was there he was sure of it!

"He says he cant see Balto!" Sonja yelled frantically

There was silence.

"He cant hear you, at least he claims that! Don't bother! Just help me get help, or stay here!" And he could hear Sonja's footsteps fading away.

Then a few minutes later he heard a familier voice "oh my gosh!" came Davids voice "What happened!?!"

_**David was in **_disbelief. Dan's usual Green eyes were now a golden yellow, and they were misty as well.

"Come on! Lets get you to the doctors!" David yelled picking the boy up "he might be able to help!"

"No! Don't waste anymore money on me!" Dan replied getting up slowly "just take me back home, I think ill be fine..."

David could tell that he wasn't sure, but he wasn't going to take any chances "no! I'm taking you to the doctors and thats final!"

They made their way to the doctors, with Sonja following them closely. Dan made small talk with her and they finally got to the doctors and David wasn't ready for the results.

"Listen, Mr. Miller" the Doctor began "I cant explain the sudden change in his eye color, let alone why he went blind without reason..."

Throughout the entire conversation Dan just sat there, intently listening. Not phased that he may never see again. Finally he said "I want to go home now..."

"What?!? you cant go your blind!" the Doctor began

"NO! I'm going, I can make it back..." Dan replied as he got up without hesitation "Ill just take Sonja with me"

Sonja barked in response with her tail wagging, and David nodded "Doctor thank you for all you've done, but I trust he can make it back. Ill pay you while he goes back to my house..."

"Thanks David, ill be fine" Dan said "come on Sonja"

And they left.

_**Sonja was amazed**_ at Dan. He was sauntering around like he could see everything that was happening. Except...he couldn't, at least she was sure that he couldn't. She WAS sure that he couldn't hear Rust, since he couldn't hear Balto. But she still wasn't sure. He tripped and fell and flipped on his back and began to laugh. But why? What was so great about falling in the snow?

"You alright Dan?" Sonja asked him

"Yea I'm fine" he said slowly getting up "just cold and wet"

Sonja laughed and bit his sweat shirt to guide him the last forty feet or so back to the house.

"So, getting your sight back yet?" Sonja asked getting to the door.

"Yea, a little" Dan replied "its still really hard to see, except its REALLY bright" he said searching for the doorknob.

"To the left...up a little" Sonja guided him smiling "there!"

He found it and turned it and walked in. "My sights come back a little..." he said searching for the couch.

"Whats it like to be blind Dan?" Sonja asked sitting on the couch

"Uh...technically I'm not blind" he replied looking at her "I can see moving shapes now, outlines really..."

"Really? Well still whats it like!?" Sonja insisted

"Its weird...everything is bright and my eyes are burning..." Dan replied looking forward.

"Oh...sorry to hear that" Sonja replied

Dan started laughing "No my eyes don't burn although I DO just see basically just white."

"Oh, THATS good to hear!" Sonja replied with a laugh "you haven't changed a bit you know that?"

"What?!?" Dan replied "changed from when?"

"From the first time a met you!" Sonja replied "Remember?"

"Yea...I do" Dan replied

_**(flashback)**_

_**Sonja walked through **_the halls. She was nervous, it was her first year here and people were giving her strange looks. She wore baggy pants with a pink shirt. She was a red head, more accurately described as Strawberry Blond. She began to walk faster when she knocked into some one and she looked at the boy. He was maybe a couple inches taller than her, so maybe 5' 8''. He had blond hair, and he had cool blue eyes that seemed to be mysterious, yet telling.

"Here, let me help!" he said reaching down to help her up "I should watch where I'm goin!"

"No its my fault! I'm sorry!" Sonja replied "I'm Sonja!"

"Thats a nice name, I'm Daniel, you can just call me Dan" the boy responded.

"Its nice to meet you Da..." Sonja couldn't finish her sentence because of the huge bully that slamed Daniel into the lockers.

"Well well well!" he said in a menacing voice "the little punk! Got in my way!"

"OH MY GOD! OH I THINK YOU BROKE MY ARM!" Dan yelled with tears coming down his eyes "OH JESUS!"

"Well I think you've been in enough pain!" the enormous kid laughed "See ya later pip squeak!" and he left

"Holy crap!" Sonja yelled "you okay!?! lets get you to the nurses!"

"No need Sonja" he said getting up and wiping his eyes "I'm fine, that really did hurt though..."

"Don't do that again!" Sonja yelled "but, that was a nice trick see you later?"

"Yea, you got it" Dan replied rubbing his side "Jees that kid can really..."

His voice faded away as he walked further away. Sonja smiled and walked to class. Maybe she already had a friend for life.

_**(end flashback)**_


	9. The Mission, for the Answer

Chapter 9

_**Sonja was sitting**_ around doing nothing. Dave had gotten back and had spent the night just talking with his wife and then went to bed. Dan had begun to claim that his sight was beginning to come back, and it seemed to be true. He didn't need her to guide him anymore and he was able to find the door knobs to turn to get into a room. Although, it was strange. His eyes...they had changed colors. They went from his usual cool blue...to gold. He had the same eyes...as a wolf.

"Sight getting better?" Sonja asked seeing Dan walk out of the bathroom.

"Yes actually, it is" he replied "can't wait to see my eyes that you keep talking about!"

"Trust me Dan, its not that good a site..." Sonja replied looking down "they look like a wolves eyes..."

"Hey you gotta problem with a wolves eyes?" Dan replied smiling and looking down at her "I personally like wolves"

"Sure that isn't just because you ARE one?" Sonja asked getting up and stretching.

"That might be a part of it..." Dan said sitting down "I'm still wondering about this 'decision' I'm supposed to make!"

"Well I'm sure its important" Sonja said laughing "at least that white wolf said..."

"Aniu...her name is Aniu" Dan replied

"How do you know that?" Sonja asked.

"Sonja, me and Aniu have been talking...when I go to sleep we talk" Dan answered "Every night she brings up a group, she doesn't tell me what that group is, she just keeps mentioning it. She mentions a waterfall, a cave behind it, a river, another wolf...and a Raven..."

Sonja gasped. The reason Dan paused before talking about the raven. Was because that used to be his stage name. A memory was coming back to haunt him.

_**Dan stared into**_ Sonjas eyes. At least as best he could. He sighed and looked at the fire that was going about its endless walts of light. He sat back and felt his face. It had gone through a change, one that no one else but Sonja noticed. It was a three parralell line scar that had been givin to him by Sonja. There was one other thing that only he knew about. He lifted his lip and felt his teeth, they were sharper, more adept for cutting through meat. He took in a deep breath and let it out. Was his choice already made? Was he going to end up a wolf without wanting too? First his site, what will be next?

"You know Sonja, I think I'm going to go to that waterfall..." Dan said breaking the silence.

"Why?" Sonja replied

"Because, I want to find this group" Dan answered "If Aniu keeps contacting me to tell me about the same thing over and over its sure to be important!"

"Then let me come with you!" Sonja yelled "Come on! You can hardly see!"

"NO!" Dan yelled back "You need to stay here and tell Balto and Jenna whats going on! This is something that I need to do!"

Sonja went silent and then nodded. She wasn't going to tell him other wise. Not anymore.

_**Dan trudged through **_mountains. It was still really snowy out, and the winds didn't help at all. He looked around and couldn't find anything. Or anyone. He kept walking forward, up hill, in the blistering cold. His leg began to spasm and he fell to the ground clutching at it until it stopped. Things weren't going good at all, he had been told that his eyes were now the golden ones of a wolf, if a hunter saw those before anything else. Dan was in trouble.

He looked up and saw a figure. Not a wolf, not a dog, not even a mammal. It was a Raven.

"Having a little trouble there wolf?" it cawed

"I'm, not a wolf" Dan stammered "why did you call me one?"

"Because, you have the eyes of one" the raven replied "one isn't just born with golden eyes unless your a wolf"

"You can't prove that!" Dan yelled back "I am no wolf!"

"Keep denying it wolf, no matter how hard you try, you can't escape the eyes of the raven"

"Fine then, at least tell me who the heck you are!" Dan yelled

"Ah, yes, where are my manners?" the raven replied "My name is Ethan, who are you?"

"I'm Daniel" Dan replied "now what do you want?"

"Just to help you on your journy" Ethan replied "that is if you want it"

"Do you even know what I am looking for?" Dan asked "at ALL!?!"

"Yes, I do know what you are looking for" Ethan answered diving down, lifting his wings, and landing on Daniels shoulders "you are looking for a water fall, a group of animals together I assume?"

"Yea, how did you know?"

"Like I told you, you cant escape the eyes of a raven" Ethan replied with a hint of amusement in his voice.

Dan tromped through the woods, taking directions from Ethan. Eventually he came across an area with a deep chasm, and running water. They were at the Waterfall. The water was ice cold, and the snow only made things worse, the floating ice acting like ice cubes in a drink.

"There, go there" the raven instructed "you have to be careful, you can't fit through there..."

"Wrong" Dan said becoming the wolf

Ethan flew away and landed on a branch, completely unphased.

"I told you, no one can hide from the..."

"Eyes of a raven, yea yea, I never said I couldn't BECOME a wolf though...lets just get on with this"

Dan crawled through the opening, just small enough to get through. Where as in his human form he would have been cut multiple times, almost fallen at least three times, and would have been cussing the whole way. Eventually Dan come into a cavern, the same dark and dank one that Aniu kept describing. Although it was a beautiful place. He looked around and knew he was being watched, he looked around, his keen wolf eyes picking up everything that moved. There were others in this cave, other animals. He noticed right away a red fox, another wolf, a german sheperd, and a few other animals. Some birds, some cats. All looking at the new comer to their home. All looking at Daniel.


	10. Captive in his own hope

Chapter 10

_**Dan looked around**_ at all of the eyes that were staring coldly at him. Like he wasn't welcome. He saw a family of Foxes and a few other animals huddled in the back of the caves, probably hiding from him. He looked back to see Ethan, the Raven that he now wondered if he should trust, flapping his wings and flying out of the cave.

"What do you want?" Dan heard a voice ask

"I was told to come here..." Dan replied backing up slightly

"Your not welcome here, your probably working for him!" an accusing voice arose as a Cat came forward.

"With who?" Dan asked

"Just leave WOLF!" another cried out.

There was a small voice crying as a Fox went over in an attempt to calm the crying infant. Daniel looked around as if trying to find a way out, when he turned to the back of the cave where he came he saw three birds standing in his way. Dan was scared, he was outnumbered and he had never fought as a wolf before. He really didn't want to fight either.

"Look, just let me leave...I don't want to fight" Dan said turning to face the cat

"No, he will be coming soon, YOU will be our ticket out of another death..." the cat said as two Foxes, a German Sheperd, and a Husky came and bit and scratched him until he blacked out.

"_W**hat!?! he left **_on his own!?" Jenna yelled at the news.

"Thats what im saying..." Sonja replied in a shy voice

"Why? What did he want to find?" Balto asked in a calmer voice.

"Something about a waterfall, a river, and a cave...thats all i remember" Sonja replied "We should go and find him..."

"You sound doubtful Sonja" Balto replied "Something wrong?"

"Its just that..." Sonja tried to say it "He didn't want any help, he said it was something that he didn't want my help through this..."

"Sonja, I doubt its because he doesn't like you, Trust him, heck Trust ME!" Balto said laughing slightly.

"Yea, i guess your right..."

"Your kinda down Sonja, go lye down" Jenna offered

"No, we need to find Daniel!" Sonja said with a harder, more determined voice "Lets go! Where is there a waterfall?!?"

"Well...oh well, ill take ya there! Lets go!" Balto yelled running to the outskirts of town.

_**Daniel began to **_wake up. His head was pounding and his body screamed at him, he could tell he was in trouble. One of his legs was broken, and his eye...his right eye he couldn't see out of. He moaned and something came over to him.

"Hello mr!" a cheerful voice said

"Uh...hi..." Dan said picking his head up slightly and then setting it back down "where am I?"

"Well, your in a cave! And my parents are watching you!"

"Why? What have I done..." Dan asked, hoping for a good answer

"I don't know, but they don't want you to leave!"

"Okay, they didn't say anything about this did they?" Dan said as a light began to form around him.

The animal watched in amazment as its parents came over to see what was goind on as well. When the light faded, instead of a beaten up wolf, was a beaten up kid. His hoody was intact, as well as pants, but his body was still cut and brused. Daniel could now see that it was a young Fox that had begun to talk to him. He looked at one of his legs and poked one of them, his right leg to be exact, and nothing happened. He poked his left leg and a searing pain shot out from the spot which he had touched.

"Who are you!?!" one of the Foxes asked as Daniel got up and limped towards the front of the cave.

"Its too late to find that out!" Dan said continuing to limp

"Stop! You may not leave!" came the cats voice

"Why not pussy cat?" Dan replied turning around.

"Because, he is coming, you are going to be our ticket out of more deaths!" the cat replied

Out of no where a weight that was suddenly where it shouldnt have been and shoved Daniel to the ground. He screamed in pain as one of the enormous animals paws rested on his broken leg.

"I am sorry, but you may not leave!"

"Fine! Fine! Get off of my leg!" Dan yelled as the now obvious German Sheperd got off.

He turned around and reeled in pain as he gingerly touched his leg. He turned around to face every single eye that was now on him. He didn't care anymore, he was a prisoner that couldn't be set free because he wanted it to happen.

"Fine, since i am your little prisoner let me know more about you!" Dan said taking his hoody and a couple of sticks and tyeing them to his leg.

"I am sorry, but that is not possible..."

"Why?"

"Because he is here..."

_**The wolf entered**_ and looked around at the frightened faces that looked at him. Then he caught sight of a light and looked to see a badly beaten up wolf lying on the ground.

"What is this? You are now resorting to violence in my honor? Why you shouldn't have!"

"We are not doing this for you Marcus! Just take your friend and leave!" the cat yelled

"My friend?" the wolf, now known as marcus, laughed a hearty laugh before saying "this pathetic Gray Wolf is not my friend, I EAT people like him for breakfest, lunch and DINNER!"

"I told you im not his friend..." the wolf said looking up

"Besides, this thing couldn't hurt a fly! Now, where is my meal?"

"We have not gathered anything Marcus, find your own food!"

"Oh but whats the fun in that? Oh well, i guess ill just take one of you!" Marcus said looking around.

He spotted a small fox cub and smiled "i wonder what a fox tastes like? Well lets see!" he said menacingly as he drew closer to the cub.

The wolf suddenly got up with a grunt of pain and tackled Marcus. The two went skating across the ground, but Marcus managed to get up quicker.

"So! You want to be first? Fine!"

The room went silent as everyone was watching what was happening. Without a second though a small fox cub stepped forward.

"Don't hurt him!" he said puffing out his chest.

"Okay, ill hurt you instead!"

Then the German shepard stepped forward, and then a hawk, and soon every animal except one. The Cat.

"Humph you all want to fight? For this wimp? Fine, your stupididy has won you the rest of the day to live!" Marcus yelled as he turned around and left the cave.


	11. The Hours That Followed

Chapter 11

_**Dan winced as **_he laid down. The pain was pretty strong and he didn't have anything to help get rid of it. So he just sat there. Things seemed to be getting worse and worse as the days went on. And something was happening. He usually white legs were getting gradually darker and darker, now they were a gray. There was also a mark becoming apparent on his back, although he could not see it. He was taking the little foxes' word for it. Dan winced as his leg involuntarily moved. He stayed still and considered the possibilities that he now had for getting back home. So far the possibilities were infinite! But only a handful probable.

"So who are you?" An animal came up asking.

"My name is Daniel" Dan replied "You can call me Dan, Danny, whatever..."

"Okay Daniel, how did you get here?" another asked.

"I just fell asleep and woke up here, and I was a wolf"

There was a whispering throughout the crowd of animals and Dan began to wonder what they were discussing. Where they considering whether Dan should be trusted? Or whether he was in league with the wolf who called himself Marcus? Whatever they were talking about it didn't sound too good.

"Would you mind changing into your human form?" a voice came.

Dan thought for a moment. "Why?"

"Because, I would like to see it"

Dan shrugged and began to transform. The usual light began to envelope him and eventually it faded. Leaving a kid in a hoody and baggy cargos sitting in the same position the wolf had been in. There was some more whispering and Dan finally began to think aloud.

"What are you whispering about?"

There was a pause before the previous voice stepped forward. It was a young Golden Retriever who had a familiar voice.

"Your Daniel Crowe aren't you?" She asked.

"Yea, so?"

"I saw you, on stage, against Husky" She explained "Its me, Sammy"

Dan thought about the name for a while before asking "Sammy Thomson?"

She nodded and Dan began to think some more "This is where you went? I always thought that your family had moved"

"Well we did...I ran back to the general area and fell asleep one morning...next thing I knew when I woke up was that I was a Golden Retriever."

"So what does that mean?" Dan asked.

"That something weird is going on Dan, something that maybe only you can find out!" Sammy yelled while stepping forward.

"Why do you think that only I can find out whats going on?!?" Dan yelled in response "I'm just a kid! I can't even pass Algebra!"

"Think about it Dan, your the only one here who can transform back into a human, doesn't that tell you something!?"

"You mean all of you used to be humans?" Dan asked looking over the crowd of animals "EVERY single one of you!?!"

A few animals nodded and others just stared at the clueless kid trying to figure out the universe. Dan slammed his hand against his head. He cussed and looked out past the waterfall.

"I don't know..."

"Well what do we do? Marcus is gonna come back at dinner time and we're all gonna be screwed!" a panicked voice called out.

"No you won't be..." Dan replied smilng.

"Why not!?!"

Dan motioned for the entry way and the animal turned around. It backed up at the sight of a wolf and a husky standing in the light.

_**Sonja couldn't believe**_ what she was seeing! Dan was smiling! He had a concerned look on his face though...The kind of look that anyone who knew him would say in an instant "Good bye".

"Everybody, this is Sonja and Balto, they're gonna help us with Marcus!" He yelled above the many voices that echoed throughout the cavern.

"What? Who the heck is Marcus!?" Sonja yelled walking up to Dan.

"A wolf thats coming at dinner time to take some lives, thats not gonna happen" Dan replied getting up with a grunt "Cause you and Balto are gonna help me fight him!"

"Dan you know me!" Sonja pleaded "I can't fight!"

Dan thought for a moment and then said "Fine, your right, just help keep the others safe then...Balto are you with me?"

Balto looked around at the faces staring at him, young and old. He then looked at the ground with a solemn look at then he looked back up. He nodded and smiled. Dan returned the gesture and then closed his eyes to get some more sleep. It felt as though that was all he was waiting for, all he was looking forward too anymore. The bliss that would take him away from all of his problems. The little thing people call sleep.

**_As Dan opened_** his eyes things were blurry. He saw a little fox in front of him as well as Balto standing over him. The fox was saying something and Dan began to wake up. His wounds didn't hurt as much as they had and Dan had gotten more energy from sleeping that long. He got up and became a wolf. As the light faded and the usual nauseating sensation passed Dan welcomed the more delicate senses of the wolf that he was.

"Its almost time, are you ready?" Balto asked as Dan got onto his four paws.

"Yea, as long as I don't die I'm good" Dan said getting up.

Balto froze at the sight of Dan's wolf form.

"Something wrong Balto?" Dan asked stretching.

"Your fur is...different!" he said walking forward.

"Really? Whats changed?" Dan asked looking himself over.

That was a stupid question that he shouldn't have asked. His legs were now black instead of white, and the tips of his ears and the tip of his tail were the same color of black. His usually light gray/blue fur was now a dark gray/blue, and there was something else that seemed to have Balto concerned.

"What else?" Dan asked looking at his back.

"Other than the X on your back?" Sonja asked walking over.

"What the heck? How did I get these!?!" Dan yelled in disbelief.

There was a silence that told Dan that he had asked, yet another, stupid question. Because the answer was that no one knew! But it reflected something of Dan, he was certain. But he didn't know if he was right.

"Well, well" A menacing and familiar voice called "Look at this! The peanut gallery!"

"Marcus your not taking any more lives!" Dan yelled stepping up.

"Oh! Hello there Mr. Cut deep!" he yelled turning his head to show the three parallel cuts across his face "You've changed! And just in time for me to have an interesting meal!"

"That meal won't happen Marcus!" Balto yelled after hearing the wolve's name.

"Oh really!?! lets just wait and see" Marcus taunted walking forward "What are your chances of beating me? You have a crippled wolf, a sled dog! And a little husky!" he yelled spotting Sonja.

"Thats more than you could ever handle!" Dan yelled taking another step forward "Not today! Not ever!"

Marcus grew an evil grin which eventually burst into a howling laughter. He slowly calmed down and gave them all the evil eye. He then without a word charged for the closest target. Dan. Dan jumped out of the way and charged for Marcus after turning on a dime. There was a quick "YIPE!" as Dan bit into Marcus with all of his strength. Dan jumped back and stumbled. He looked down and saw that a wound had opened up, and his leg was about to re-break. Things weren't going well.

_**Sonja watched in **_horror as the fight continued right in front of her. The figures of Daniel and Marcus were dancing in the small amount of sunlight that was allowed through the falls. Dan was slowing down and was getting closer to losing. No matter how big his ego was, there was no way he was going to win this fight. Balto suddenly jumped in as Dan was thrown against a wall and as Marcus turned to face the new threat. In a flash of red there was another cut in the side of Marcus' face. Marcus recoiled and Balto pressed forward. Marcus slowly moved backwards until his back was facing the waterfall. Dan walked forward after slowly recovering.

"Its over Marcus, you've lost!" He yelled bearing his teeth.

"No I haven't pup!" He yelled "I'm not giving up!"

Marcus charged forward, and at the same time so did Dan. They collided in the air and wrestled around on the ground before falling out of the opening in the cavern. There was a flash of light as Dan transformed back into a human and grabbed onto the edge of the cave. There was a grunt as he caught something else. Sonja ran over to see him holding onto the front paw of Marcus. Sonja smiled at the fact that even when someone doesn't deserve too, that he would try to save them.

"LET GO OF ME!" Marcus yelled struggling.

"Sorry buddy! No-can-do!" Dan yelled in response.

"Wanna bet?!?" Marcus yelled bringing his muzzle up.

There was a cry of pain as Dan was bitten in the arm and as his grip was released. Marcus fell through the air and there was the sound of a splash. Sonja looked down to see the broken form of a wolf drifting down the rapids that followed the waterfall. Sonja heard Dan cuss and then saw an arm grab onto the dirt right in front of her. She smiled and grabbed the sleeve and pulled the 135 pound boy up. He immediately grabbed at his arm and began to grind his teeth. He then opened his eye and said "God I wish I hadn't tried to do that!"

Sonja began to laugh and then sat next to Dan and nuzzled him. "David can fix you up"

"Nah, ill be okay" Dan replied getting up "But...will they?"

**_Sonja looked at _**all of the animals that were huddled around certain spots. Some caring for their sons and/or daughters, others staring at the battered kid standing in front of them. The rest of the day included many tasks. One such task, was patching Daniel up. He had multiple cuts and bruises as well as a broken leg. The sun's light was beginning to fade away and the younger animals slowly, one by one, fell asleep. But Dan and Sonja, and the actual adults stayed awake.

"So let me get this straight" the German Shepard (now known as Jackie) began "You came from the year 2006?"

"Well...I was more taken than anything." Dan answered "I fell asleep and woke up here"

"You claim that you speak to the white wolf often?" Jackie asked.

"Yea, I do, she keeps telling me of a choice...that involves all of you" Dan answered.

He had decided to spend the night as a wolf, because of the fact that his hoody and his pants were cut up pretty badly. But as a wolf his fur could keep him warm enough to survive the night. Not to mention fight on the dime if Marcus somehow survived. His wolf self had changed though. At least the appearance. And without knowing how, a mysterious "X" had shown itself on his back. He seemed to not mind, but Sonja knew that he was bothered with his sudden appearance change. His legs and ear tips, as well as his tail tip, were now black. And his fur was darker overall. Although he didn't look any scarier or "shadier".

"And what about your sudden change in appearance?" Jackie asked.

"I'm not sure about this...and it doesn't matter to me, I've noticed nothing different." Dan answered with his voice a little shaky.

Then the voice of the little fox Dan had talked to earlier came through his ears.

"I know why your that way..."

Everyone looked at the small little fox that had been named "Brady". He stood in the light of the fire that Dan had lit, and it reflected off of his eyes.

"And how did it then Brady?" Sonja asked.

"Well...there was a light when he was sleeping and everyone was away!" he began "His fur was really messy before, and then after he was this way with his fur a little nicer looking"

"Hey I noticed that too!" Sonja yelled "Before and after!"

"What?" Dan asked "Sonja that last part didn't make sense..."

"No! Think about it! before...and...after" She moved her paws to two different points on the ground.

"I'm still not following you..."

Sonja sighed and drew two points. She labeled one 1925, and the other 2006. She then drew a stick figure representing a human over "2006" and left the other side blank.

"Okay...what did you just do?"

"Dan I swear to god you can be so dense somtimes!" Sonja yelled "Before you came here you seemed like nothing bothered you, you were HUMAN!"

Dan nodded "And?"

"When you came here you were a wolf, things began to come out" Sonja explained more "What if your where your supposed to be?"

Dan thought and turned his head "I don't know Sonja...I just don't know..."

Everyone turned their heads and Dan looked out of the cave at the roaring falls covering the one place they got their natural light. He got up and Sonja watched as he went above the "1925". He looked at it for what seemed like forever. He then moved his paw over it, and pushed it down. When he lifted it up, it left a wolf 's paw print. He bowed his head and looked up at Sonja.

"What I do know, is that there was another side just waiting for the chance to show itself" He smiled "I'm just glad it finally did"

_**Dan opened his **_eyes and shut them at the sight of the sun filtered through the falls. The light danced along the walls and the floor, and over the wolfs' body. He looked up, yawned and stepped forward, but slipped. He fell face first into the ground and into a piece of meat. He got up, licked his chops, and looked at the amount of food that was in front of him. There was some fruit, and meat. As well as a couple vegetables among the numbers. He looked around to see no one else around and began to eat.

His stomach stopped growling as he downed bite after bite of the food in front of him. He finally was full, and he heard a voice.

"Like it? We spent all day getting it.

Dan looked over to see Brady coming over and looking at the few pieces of **_Intact_** food.

"Sorry...were you going to have some?" Dan asked feeling a little guilty.

"Nah...We got it for you!" Brady yelled getting a smile "For getting rid of Marcus"

Dan smiled and waved his paw in the direction of the remaining food "Dig in"

The little fox grinned and picked up a piece of meat. Dan watched the boy chow down and thought of what he must have looked like eating food as if he was the end of a conveyor belt. He laughed and the boy stopped.

"Keep eating Brady, ill be right back" Dan said getting up.

"Going to find Sonja?" He asked before stuffing his face again.

"Yea, how did you know?"

"You sleep talk"

Dan felt like he was in an anime show and that he just tear dropped. He turned around and walked out of the small room that must have been excavated by the inhabitants. He walked around and then saw Sonja with some other girls and he smiled. He then thought "_They are talking about one of two things, one is they are talking about me. Two is that they are talking about shoes or something...wait...shoes?_"

As he walked up the two girls giggled and walked away. Dan then knew that they WERE talking about him and that they were about to leave so that Sonja could say something. As they got up and walked away Dan then thought "_Why am I right about these things but I cant pass a math test!?!_"

"Hey Sonja!" Dan opened up "What was with all the food?"

"They got it for you, as a thank you" She answered smiling.

"You were talking about me weren't you?" Dan asked.

"Yes we were" Sonja answered "Nothing bad, don't worry"

"Oh great! I have girls talking about me, and my girlfriend won't tell me what they are saying!" Dan almost yelled "GREAT!"

Sonja laughed a little bit and then got up. She turned her head to face Dan and she walked forward. Dan, getting the hint, got up and began to follow her. There was some distance covered before coming to a fork in the road. Dan looked at his choices and noticed that Sonja had gone left. So, Dan followed.

"Where are we going?" Dan asked.

"Someone said this place was beautiful in the morning" Sonja answered "We are going to confirm a rumor"

"Oh jees, something like this always happens to me..."

"What?"

"Nothing" Dan covered up quick "Nothing at all"

As they wormed their way deeper and deeper into the system of tunnels. They finally came across a lit room. With water covering all but a few areas of the floor. Dan and Sonja went over to one corner and watched as the light danced along the walls and over their fur. They turned to face each other and Dan looked at Sonja's eyes which seemed to be catching the light and displaying them as if letting Dan stare into the Northern lights. They nuzzled each other and got close. Sonja began to giggle, and Dan began to chuckle. And they were there for the rest of the day.

_**Dan opened his **_eyes to see the two girls staring at him. He pushed back and expected to hit Sonja, but instead he fell into the water. The light had faded as Dan closed and opened his eyes.

"Need somethin?" He asked getting up.

"Other than to tell you that you had a good time last night? Nope" One of them answered.

"Good time...what the fuuuuu...oh shit" Dan cussed as he pieced it together "Did I?"

She nodded.

"With Sonja?" Dan's eyes got wider.

She nodded.

Dan began to mumble incoherantly as he brought his paws in the air and began to make a bunch of motions. The girls looked at each other then laughed as they caught some words.

"But...whatthe...how?...why...god that sucks..." Dan finally pulled out of his ramble.

"Don't worry, you didn't screw up" One of them said "She liked it"

"Well yea but...wait what am I saying?!?..." Dan fell on his face "God how can I show my face around her?"

"Easy, get on your paws, walk up the tunnel, and look at her" The other girl replied.

Dan looked up and got a good look at the girls. One was a small petite fox with green eyes and a pierced ear. The other was another petite animal, except it was a cat. They laughed and turned around and began to walk away.

"Where is she?" Dan asked getting up.

"By the entrance, have fun lover boy" The fox said walking up with the cat.

Dan sat down and began to whimper. He had been taught better. He just hoped that he wouldn't have pups running around in 9 months. He got up, collected himself. And prayed to god that no one but those girls knew. But the funny thing is, wouldn't he remember something like that? Cause last night he thought all they did was fall asleep watching the water and talking. As he cleared the roof coming out into the main cavern, Dan saw Sonja and swallowed. She caught sight of him and walked over.

"Sleep well?" She asked smiling.

"Sonja, did I...well...ya know?" Dan stammered.

"They told you that you did the nasty didn't they?" Sonja replied shaking her head "Dan they are my sisters, now you can see why I have never had a boyfriend for longer than two weeks, but no, nothing like that happened."

Dan sighed "Okay, that clears things up"

"Hope it does, the last thing I need is you getting concious about even hugging me" Sonja joked "But come on, we got stuff to do"

"Like what?" Dan asked "What do we possibly have to do?"

"Find out what that decision is" Sonja said getting up and turning around "But whether you want to know is up to you"

Dan smiled "Always up for a challenge Sonja, I think this counts"

They walked out of the cave. And left in their wake were two very angry girls.


	12. The guidance of an angel

Chapter 12

_**The sky was**_ a light blue that seemed to stretch on forever. The occasional cloud made the day a little more interesting as various shapes could be seen in more than 1 at a time. The snow shone with a brilliance that, no matter how beautiful, got annoying. There was little wind, if at all, and it felt good for once. The usually cold air felt a little warmer for some reason, and there weren't any other animals around. Although once they got closer to town, they began to see the usual doggy faces that showed up when they walked into Nome. To tell the truth. Dan didn't know where the heck they were going, hopefully Sonja did. After all, Dan WAS following her.

"Sonja where are we going?" Dan asked ignoring some of the interesting looks he was getting from humans and dogs alike.

"Well where do you want to go?" She replied looking at him "Were just walking around right now"

"Why?"

"Because Dan, maybe we can find the white wolf somewhere"

"Then why are we going through Nome?"

"Were just passing through"

_**Help others find**_ their way.

Open the path to their destiny if needed.

Never take matters into your own talons.

These were the three rules of the overseers. The watchers of all life. The reason why most are where they are. They are the ones who open up opportunities through certain people, events, places, where ever, whenever. It was their sole purpose to ensure that a man, woman, child, or animals role in the world is fulfilled. If God wishes a man to die, the overseers find a way to make it possible. A car crash, a shooting, an overdose of drugs. Anything that needs to be done. Other times a person may need to experience another lifestyle, to change his own. For this the answer is simple. Another life. A man might abuse a dog in the current year, only to fall asleep to find out he is a dog under the same circumstances. And until the one came along, then he might stay there. Other times it may be to save another that it happens, albeit under different circumstances.

Ethan was an overseer. He wasn't fond of making bad things happen to good people, but sometimes it must be done. This time was different however. This time he was supposed to be the angel, not the reaper. This boy may be the one that the others were waiting to come along. The one that would open the portal. But that was always unlikely. There was the other...

"Ethan, how is he doing?" Asked Dougal, a hawk wise beyond his years.

"He is doing well Dougal, thanks to the girl he has made the transition and is now searching for a hint"

"A hint of what?"

"A hint of what he is supposed to do"

"Isn't it your job to help him find that?" Dougal asked.

"It is, but when the right time comes, no sooner and no later"

Dougal nodded and flapped his wings and flew away. Ethan continued to watch the two kids slogging through the snow, and turned his head. His dark blue eyes shined in the sunlight. He flapped his wings and continued to fly over the two animals.

**A/N: Ethan is the raven in chapter 9 for those who dont remember**

_**Dan stopped and**_ fell on his face. Sonja began to laugh before sitting down herself. Dan gave her a look that told her he wasn't in a funny mood. They had been walking around for the past hour, and nothing had happened. They had gone up hill, Sonja walked down hill, Dan had ROLLED down. Dan stepped on a stick, Sonja stepped on a pile of snow. So far Dan had been taking more damage in one hour than he had in a day back home. As he heard the flapping of wings he looked up at a near by tree and his eyes closed at what he saw.

"Ah shit" He cussed.

"What is it Dan?"

"A raven"

Sonja looked up and saw a raven perched on a branch of a dead tree.

"Good evening Daniel, and who is this fine lady?" Ethan opened.

"This is my Girlfriend, Sonja" Dan managed.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sonja, I am Ethan" the raven replied "As you can see me and your Boyfriend have met before"

"I am sure that you have Ethan" Sonja said smiling "Now how may we help you?"

"I was wondering if I may assist you in any way" Ethan answered "In finding the white wolf"

"How did you know we were looking for her" Dan asked.

"That will be shown to you in a matter of time my fine Wolfy friend" Ethan replied "Now how may I help?"

"Unless you can help us find her right now, you can't"

"Lets see, wait here and I shall find her" Ethan flew away with the words "Stay there!" echoing through the air.

"Maybe we should stay here" Sonja said laying down "who knows, maybe hes bringing her"

"I don't think that we should" Dan replied laying down on his back "I don't know if hes actually going to get he..."

"Hello again my furry friends" Ethan's voice came as he landed on Sonja's back "She shall be here shortly"

"How short is 'shortly'?" Dan asked surprised at the birds speed.

"That depends on when you wish to see her"

"I think that would be right now Ethan"

"Then look behind you"

As Dan did he saw the figure of a wolf standing behind him. As it walked forward Dan gawked in amazement. And Sonja didn't do anything but look at the snow white wolf.

"_I believe the time has come, has it not Ethan?_" she asked.

"Indeed Aniu, the boy wishes his decision to be made"

"Wait! I never said that!" Dan quickly stated.

"Than why have you sought the white wolf?" Ethan asked, getting annoyed.

"Because, I have questions of my own before my decision is made, and I wish to know what my decision has to be made on!"

"DANIEL! The time has come now to..."

"_Ethan, the boy is making his own choices, let him speak_" Aniu interrupted him.

"Very well" Ethan backed down with reluctance.

"Well first off, what are you Ethan?" Dan asked "And don't say a raven, a real raven wouldn't have been able to come back so quickly"

Ethan looked at Aniu who nodded him, and told him to answer.

"I am an overseer"

"What is that?"

"An overseer looks over those in desperation, under circumstances no one understands, everyone, and no one" Ethan replied "It is our job to end lives, open opportunities, change lives, anything God wants to happen we ensure it does"

"Then what is Aniu?"

"Aniu is a guardian, she protects an assigned being until the protection is no longer needed"

"So you act as guardian angels?" Sonja asked.

"You can say that, yes"

"Are guardians birds as well?"

"_Every kind of animal has a purpose when its life has ended, canines are guardians with bears and other animals, birds compose the overseers, and sea creatures are the spiritual animals that assist in calming issues that reside in the mind_" Aniu answered.

"Then what are the humans role?" Dan asked "What does god have in mind for us?"

There was a silence, and then Ethan slowly answered.

"Humans die, and are reborn in another body. Your lives are an endless cycle"

"So we have no point?!?"

"Daniel you are forgetting that now you and Sonja are canines, you shall be guardians when you pass on"

"I don't care!" Dan yelled "There has to be something more!"

"_Daniel, you as a race have an honor that us animals do not have_" Aniu began to explain "_What Ethan is leaving out is that your experiences gather together, your spirit learns with every life, and you should be grateful for that_"

"So there is no heaven? We won't be angels when we pass on?" Dan began to tear up "Is everything we have been told growing up a lie?"

"_No, there is a heaven Daniel, do not mistake what we are saying for something else_" Aniu replied "_For a human, heaven takes more than just dieing to get to. It takes experience, experience that you obtain through every life you live_"

Dan sat in silence.

"_You and many others, have just been given a shortcut to get there_"


	13. Knowledge comes to the ignorant

Chapter 13

_**Protect the chosen.**_

Stay with them until their destiny is achieved.

Ensure of their survival.

These were the three rules of the guardians. Our protectors. Our guardian angels. They are the ones who keep the important people alive long enough to achieve their destiny. If little Tommy Walker is destined to be the next president of the United States, then he will be kept alive by the guardian assigned to him. If he is supposed to die in a war, then the same thing will happen. While there have been instances where the guardian grows too attached to the human it is protecting, most have continued to do their duty. Regardless of the ending. Aniu had heard of guardians refusing to end the life of a human that had seen them, come in contact with them, whatever the circumstance, they had refused to end their life because of the bond they now had. That ended the guardians position, and its "Afterlife". It would then be sent to be the pet of that human.

Overseers just watched and gave advice. Guardians did the actual work of making sure that one human lives. Aniu was beginning to like Daniel, she couldn't explain it. Perhaps it was in admiration to the ease of his transition into the life of a wolf? Maybe it was that she was attracted to him somehow? Or maybe it was just that she had gone through what he had. The loss of something dear. She had lost her son, Balto, in a blizzard and died shortly after. From what Ethan had told her, Dan had lost his dog to a bear. While most would consider it pointless to mourn, he did. From what Ethan had told her, before the dogs death he had no other friends. Now, were they making his life worse by forcing a decision upon him?

"_Aniu, you must not grow attached_" the voice of Ethan echoed in her head "_you know what would happen..._"

"_Yes I am aware of what would happen Ethan, but it is something that can not be helped..._" Aniu replied looked at the ground "_He is so much like the other..._"

"_So I am not the only one to notice?_" Ethan asked "_But the only question in my mind is, will he turn like the other?_"

"_He has what the other did not_" Aniu replied.

"_What would that be? A brain!?!_"

"_He has a friend_"

_**Dan looked at**_ the two animals and then back at Sonja. By his look anyone would realize in an instant that he wanted an answer that, unfortunately, no one could give him. His head was on fire, and he was breathing heavily. He didn't know what to think anymore, he was now in a plot to make a decision to change the universe! The best part was at least he could say no...but would he? Was he a wolf? Or was he a kid? Did he have a place in heaven? Or was he reserved for hell?

"You wanna know my answer?" Dan finally spoke up.

There was a silence that extended even longer than it had been as everyone waited.

"My answer is that I am not making this decision! I am fucking 14 for Christ sake!" Dan yelled "How can you expect me to do what you want me to?"

"_That is exactly what the other said, before he..._" Ethan began as he was cut off.

"AND WHO THE FUCK IS THIS 'other' PERSON!?!"

Ethan bowed his head "_He is the one that you killed, the one that terrorized the ones he was supposed to help, he was the wolf you sent over the falls, the other was Marcus_"

Dan suddenly stopped breathing. He was trying to piece everything together but he just couldn't.

"Does that mean that...he could do what I can?!?" Dan stammered.

"_He used to_" Aniu replied "_Then he lost the ability from being a wolf for too long..._"

"So...he refused as well?" Sonja cautiously asked.

"_He used to be like Daniel, kind, understanding_" Aniu answered "_The power of people looking to him for hope got to him, and he was corrupted_"

"Dan wouldn't to that!...would you?" Sonja asked looking at Dan.

"I don't want to be like Marcus...no...ill make a decision once I know what I have to make it on!" Dan said looking up.

"_That will have to wait for the right time Daniel, so be patient and wait!_" Ethan yelled back.

"How can I be patient when you tried to get me to make the decision when I didn't know what I was supposed to make it on!?!" Dan yelled louder "Tell me that Ethan! Tell me when is the right time?!?"

"_Ethan, you attempted to get Daniel to make his decision pre-maturally? You know what can happen if they find out_" Aniu asked turning to face the raven.

"Yes he did, and I want to know what I need to make this decision on...right now" Dan continued.

"_I cannot do that Daniel, I am sorry_" Aniu stated turning to face the wolf.

"And why not?"

"_Because, even Ethan knows, that we must wait for the right time_"

"And when will this right time be?" Dan asked.

"_When the moon turns blood red, and in the sky no stars can be seen_" Aniu answered before turning around "_You shall know when it is time, don't worry_"

"_**Life doesn't make**_ sense anymore Sonja..." Dan said as they walked through the door into David's home "Why is this happening to us?"

"Life works in mysterious ways, learn that" Sonja replied "We just have a role in life..."

"What is that role Sonja? Can you tell me that?"

"I'm sorry Dan, but I can't..."

Dan sighed and sat down on the couch, he was tired as heck. He had slept a total of five hours since the cave, at least five hours of clean sleep. He laid down, and closed his eyes, which immediately opened. He couldn't sleep. Marcus' face kept showing up in his eyes. His biggest fear was to be someone like Marcus. No matter how long he had to see his face, Dan needed the sleep more than anything. But he couldn't keep from wondering. What was his life intended for? Did it have any point? Or was he just a way for god to have some fun.

No, god wasn't like that. If destruction of someones life was fun for him then Hiroshima was a party. And if that was the kind of god that he believed in for so long, he suddenly didn't want to believe in him anymore. But he didn't think that god would do that, but he had been wrong before. He closed his eyes once more and saw things that he just wanted to go away. Including Ethan and Aniu. Now he was going to decide the fate of something, he knew it. But why is the the one who has to make this decision and be the hero? Why couldn't it be someone who wanted to be the hero.

Guess that life does work in mysterious ways. But what bothered Dan was that Sonja, she was here like him. Why was she here? Why were any other of those animals here? As he slowly, but surly, fell asleep. Guess who showed up to give him some information. None other than Aniu, the white wolf.

_**Aniu stared at **_the boy sleeping. As he turned around and yawned, he noticed the golden eyes peering at him. He jumped and then realized who it was. He then sat up and asked "Why are you here at...5 o clock?"

"_Because there are things that you must learn_" Aniu replied "_About Sonja, about many others_"

"Well yes I know that, so now your going to help me out with my love life?" Dan said laying back down "Not interested..."

"_About why she is here Daniel, about why SONJA is here_"

Dan's head turned slightly "Go on..."

"_After you lost your...battle rap? She got slightly depressed at the fact that you would not talk to her, at home her life was miserable. Her father was working overtime and her mother was working under the same conditions. She was expected to take care of her sister. One day, her mother died of exhaustion. And her sister got deathly ill. Her life without someone like you to brighten it up was getting darker. She was sent here...to meet Balto and the others, to give her something to live for_" Aniu explained "_Once you got here, she went back to her old self_"

"I didn't know that..." Dan replied "So that is why shes here?"

Aniu nodded "_Depending on what decision, you will be able to go home..._" her image began to dissolve and Dan found himself getting off the couch in an attempt to grasp the fading wolf.

But his attempts were in vein as the image completely went away. Dan fell back on the couch and began to cry. Things were getting so complicated now, too complicated. Why was all of this going on? Whatever the reason Dan was trapped in it, and he couldn't say no. But what he could do was say an answer that they thought he wouldn't say...but he didn't even k now the question...so what did he do? He went to sleep, he went to sleep to think of everything that has been happening. He went to sleep to ponder what he would do when the time came.


	14. Blood Red

Chapter 14

_**The smell of**_ food awoke Daniel from his sleep. He jumped up and ran into the kitchen screaming "MOM! DAD! I'M BACK..." he stopped as he saw David looking at him strangely.

"Sorry but...your still here" He said going back to the flap jacks.

"Heh...yea...sorry" Dan replied sitting down.

"You were talking in your sleep...well rhyming anyway" David opened "Anything that has to do with your home town? Or life?"

"Maybe...Not really sure, but that aside, I'm hungry" Dan replied "So when are the flap jacks gonna be done?"

"In a few minutes, why don't you go find Sonja?"

"Yea, I should do that" Dan replied getting up "Now where did the lovable little husky go?"

"Out side, in the back"

"Cool, thanks"

_**Sonja sat and **_watched the sun rise from the ground. It was beautiful, more beautiful than usual. Probably because of the way it reflected off of the snow, the way it illuminated the puddles of water, the birds in the sky. Anything, and everything. She turned around in time to see Dan walk out of the door and turn into a wolf after checking if anyone was watching. He came over and sat down.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?" He asked.

"Tell you what?" Sonja asked smiling and giggling a little.

"About your life back home, I would have helped..." Dan said nuzzling her "Didn't trust me or something?"

"Something like that..." She answered.

"Well, tell me why" Dan continued.

"Maybe because you weren't talking to me!" She answered "After that one night you kinda shut me out!"

"I'm sorry, I really am" Dan replied "But I felt I couldn't be around you for some reason..."

"Well you were kinda wrong!"

"Yea, I know"

"So how did you find out about my life?" Sonja asked turning to face him.

Dan thought for a moment before looking out at the sun "Aniu came and talked to me last night, told me more about what I'm supposed to do...and more about you"

"I thought it was something else..."

"Like?"

"One of my sisters telling you"

Dan began to laugh and eventually rolled over on the ground "Like I would believe them!"

The wind kicked up and then stopped suddenly. They looked around and saw a figure limping towards them. Slower and slower the figure came into focus. Sonja's eyes diolated and Dan scowled.

"Sonja...RUN!" He yelled as the broken figure of Marcus charged at them.

Sonja turned tail as Dan stood his ground. Marcus ignored the girl and kept charging for Dan. Dan got hit with the force that felt like a train hitting him. A light engulfed him as Marcus bit into his arm and tore through his skin.

"WHAT THE?!" He yelled "I DIDN'T WANT TO GO BACK!"

David came running as they crashed through the door and began to wrestle on the ground. Kelly came running and screamed as she saw the scene.

"What is that!?" She screamed.

"RUN YOU IDIOTS!" Dan yelled "GET SOME HELP!"

They did as they were told, surprisingly and left Dan to his fight. Eventually Marcus released his grip and bit into Dan's leg before letting go.

"Looks like god has plans for me!" He grinned "I survived the waterfall, against all odds!" He began pacing as Dan grasped at his leg.

"Why did you come back!? You could have just left!" Dan yelled.

"Because, we are like brothers. And when one brother tries to kill the other, they usually come back from the dead to exact the same fate that they had almost suffered!"

"We are nothing like brothers!" Dan yelled "What makes you think we are?!"

"The fact that we both had a destiny, the only difference was, I followed mine and let it happen!" He snapped as he walked forward "Its time you followed yours!"

"And what would that be?!"

"To die Daniel, to die!"

Marcus lunged forward and bit into Dan's arm again. Dan grinded his teeth together and kept the wolf away as best he could. But every minute, he lost some ground. Eventually they were looking each other in the face, Marcus into Dan's eyes, and Dan at Marcus' teeth. Dan tried to kick Marcus but found his leg go straight through.

"You can't hurt a ghost!"

"I thought you were alive!" Dan yelled surprised "How come you can hurt me! But I can't hurt you!?"

"Because, I have unfinished business! You DON'T!"

Dan let go and watched as Marcus' teeth got closer, and closer. As if he was expecting it a sudden gust appeared and dissipated as a sharp "YIPE!" could be heard coming from Marcus. Dan looked up to see Aniu with Marcus' body in her maw. She through it away and went over to Daniel.

"Take long enough?" Dan asked smiling "Why was he able to hurt me?"

"He was a guardian...he could touch humans, and hurt them, make them feel better, or make them feel worse."

"That makes me feel great to know that I could have died because of a ghost!" Dan yelled.

He reached up and tried to grab Aniu, and was surprised to find he could grasp her fur. He touched it again, and again in dis belief.

"But...how?" Dan asked as he looked at his arm, in which the bite marks disappeared.

"It is...time Daniel" Aniu said slowly looking up at the sky as the sun went down.

"But its day!"

Aniu shook her head, and a bright light flashed.

_**Dan flew up **_from his laying position on the bed. He looked around and saw David and Kelly talking to the doctor and Sonja looking at him. He laid back down and looked at his arm before looking at the husky.

"Hey, I was worried Dan!" She said wagging her tail "And I STILL hate this damn thing!"

Dan laughed and looked at the sun which was slowly setting.

"What happened?" Dan asked.

"You fell to the ground and wouldn't wake up...you've been lying there for the past six hours" Sonja replied.

"She said it was time Sonja...Aniu"

"So where are you supposed to go?"

"Lets try the water falls...I have the feeling thats where..." Dan said getting up and walking out.

"Well, I see nothing wrong with him..." The doctor slowed down upon seeing Dan walk out.

"David, I need to go...home" Dan said.

David nodded and grabbed a coat for him. Dan shook his head and said "No, I can make it..."

David nodded again and let Dan walk out. He said goodbye and Sonja went with Dan after "Saying" her good bye. They walked out, under the Blood Red moon.


	15. Home Sweet Home

Chapter 15

_**Guided by moonlight**_ Dan and Sonja walked along the path they had gone down many times to the water fall. The trip was quiet as both of them thought of what would happen once they returned home. Dan would try to get into "The Pack" again under the name of "Wolf". Sonja was going to help Dan get into "The Pack". They were both going to go out on a date a few days after they would get back. Dan stopped at the entrance to the water fall, and a light engulfed him. He sighed as he took one of his few last breaths as a wolf. He walked in to see Aniu blazing with white brilliance, Ethan sitting on a stray rock, and Marcus' body. Dan walked up to the body and then looked at Aniu.

"Why is his body here?" He asked.

"He deserves a second chance, obviously this decision weighed too heavily on his mind for him to stay sane with the knowledge we had pre maturally given him..." Aniu answered "You have two decisions Daniel. One is you go home, and open a portal to all those who have been in the same position as you, this will allow them to decide if THEY want to go home. If you decide to stay here, then those spread through time will stay where they are, whether they agree with it, or not."

Dan looked over to Sonja, and the rest of the animals sitting quietly. Dan guess out of respect. He then looked down at Marcus and began to tear up. He sat down and everyone could hear him as he began to cry.

"I finally get to go home..." He whispered to himself "Finally..."

Sonja went up to him and sat next to him. Unlike Dan who was beginning to break down, she had a look of determination on her face. Not the angry determination, but determination to calm him down.

"Dan, we aren't home yet, come on. Tell them" She said slowly.

Dan looked up and looked at everyone in the cave. The spirits, the animals, Sonja, and Marcus.

"What will happen with Marcus?" He asked.

"If you decide to go back, then he will be sent back with no memory of his time here. He will be the same kid who wouldn't hurt a fly" Ethan replied.

"And everyone else?"

"They will remember their experiences here, but will not speak of them. Simply because only they know what it feels like, only they need to know."

"And me and Sonja?"

"You two will be sent back together with full recollection of your time here, whatever you do after that, is up to you. Your destiny is almost completed."

"If its one thing ive learned, I make my own destiny. I'm going back, back to my home, back to my family!" Dan said loud enough for everyone to hear "That is my decision!"

There were some who cheered, and some who looked at the ground in disappointment that they would be going back, or at least that they were tempted to. Aniu nodded to Ethan and a light blue portal appeared for everyone to see.

"If it is your wish, to go home, now is your chance" Aniu's voice faded out.

Dan watched as various animals walked through, the German Shepard, the fox family, a few others. He then looked at the ones who decided to stay behind, for whatever reason. Dan nodded to them and turned around.

"Home...do I really want to go back?" Dan heard Sonja ask "Do I really want to go back to that life?"

Dan walked over and nuzzled her "Sonja, lets go back, I can help and you know it"

Sonja smiled "TAG YOUR IT!" She yelled hitting him and jumping through the portal.

Dan smiled and jumped through after saying three words "Home Sweet Home"

_**It was a**_ slide show, one of everything that had happened in the past week or so. Arriving at Nome. Meeting Balto, Jenna, everyone else. Seeing Dan again. Everything that had happened. It slid past Sonjas mind as she slowly went from being a black and white husky to a 5' 7'' teenage girl. She had long brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. She wore baggy green cargo pants and a black shirt with "The Pack" written in red. She then came across the memory that she loved the most. Dan's nuzzle. That moment in time froze in front of her as she refused to let it slip by. Other memories went by, but not this one. As the tunnel of memories that she had gone through disappeared she noticed that she was in bed.

It was night time, and she could hear her father talking with someone. Sonja walked to her door and saw a police officer with her dad. His hat was off, and his eyes were closed. She managed to pick out some of the words.

"I'm...sorry sir but...your daughter has been labled dead..." The officer said.

"She can't be...please! Keep looking!" her dad yelled.

"I'm sorry sir...its been a year or so and we can't spend anymore resources looking for your daughter."

"But shes all I have left..."

The officer looked up as he saw Sonja walk out of her bed room door crying. Her father slowly turned around and smiled at the sight of his one last daughter. He got up and grabbed her and hugged her. The officer put his hat on and smiled.

"Sonja! Where were you?!" Her Dad asked.

"I ran away dad, away from all the pain that we seemed to have...but I got some help..." Sonja replied.

"From who?"

"Daniel Crowe"

"But he went missing a few weeks ago!"

"Because he was looking for me"

_**All the memories**_ slid past. None of them staying in focus. He didn't want to see what he had done over again. Except one moment. He stared at it for ages. The moment that he and Sonja first knew that they loved each other, the moment where Sonja and Dan nuzzled. It was the moment that he always wanted to remember. As the tunnel faded so did Daniels smile. What would happen now? After he got into the Pack what would be in store for him? What about Sonja?

He opened his eyes and noticed that he was lying in bed staring at the ceiling. He could hear crying and a few other things that could have been mistaken as a couple police officers. Dan peaked out of his door to see his mother balling like she found out she was going to hell, and his dad trying to comfort her. The police officers had their hands on their belts, and wearing serious faces. Dan walked out as he heard the sentence.

"We can't find him..."

"Can't find who?" Dan asked walking out.

"DANIEL!" his mother screamed getting up "I thought you were gone forever"

Dan smiled and hugged his mom "For a while, so did I"

"Whats that supposed to mean Dan?" his dad asked wearing a new found smile.

"You would have to have been with me to understand."

Wanting a no better answer his dad turned to face the officers.

"Well, we have found our son, thank you for your help officers"

They looked at each other, and one said "Sir we didn't do anything but look, the fact that your son came back has 'god' and 'miracle' written all over it. Good day sir, Daniel, miss"

The officers walked out.

"Dan you want to go to school tomorrow? It is Sunday, and you did just come back" His mom almost pleaded him to stay home.

"Nah, I have things that I might need to do" Dan smiled and walked into his bed room "like go to sleep, good night"

As he closed his eyes he looked in the mirror and got up immediatly. He closed his eyes and they were still there. The golden eyes of a wolf.

**A/N there is one more chapter after this, enjoy this chapter, and enjoy the ending!**


	16. The happy ending, to the weird story

Chapter 16

_**The school was**_ filled with movement as each kid went about their own business. Although most of them caught sight of Dan and Sonja and began to ask questions. The obvious questions about where did they go, what did they do, are they BF and GF and a bunch of other things. The teachers welcomed both of them back, and even went easy on the home work because of Sonja coming back after a year. Dan, no one was really interested to hear what he had to say. The teachers only cared about Sonja for the most part. But it didn't bother Dan that much. Less questions to answer, less questions to refuse answering.

Lunch rolled around and Dan scowled at the familiar smell of the "Slime" lunch menu. The Slime lunch menu was named such because of what it contained...which no one actually knew, probably not even the lunch ladies. Dan and Sonja sat together whenever possible and always could be seen smiling at each other. In algebra class Dan would fall asleep and Sonja would wake him up before their rather Irate teacher, Mrs. Greenhorn, caught him. Everyone laughed at her name, it was a name that sounded like it was on a sticker and she liked it so much thats what she called herself. Her license plate was also "fvcku124". Which most of the kids wondered why she was allowed to have that on school property.

Eventually it came to after school hours, when the Pack would gather together. Dan was going to try getting in again, but he noticed some changes. And so did every other emcee in the room.

"Ayo Crowe, whats wrong with ya eyes man?" John Hill came up and asked "Looks like you colored em in man!"

There was some laughing in the room before another person asked "You goin to try again Crowe?"

"Yea, this time I'm gonna make it!" Dan said smiling "Just wait"

"Not if you go against Husky again" John replied.

"Ghost your a dip-shit, Husky is Crowe's girl man!" one of the kids around yelled.

"Well sorry! I thought that he would have said so!"

"HE DID!" Everyone yelled.

Ghost threw his arms up in the air and walked away. There was some laughing and then someone asked the question.

"Ayo Crowe, whats ya new stage name man?"

Dan smiled and turned around "Its Wolf man"

"Why Wolf homie?"

"Lets just say, it fits me"

"Good enough, 20 minutes man, then you on stage!"

Dan nodded and sat down for a minute. Sonja came up and sat down. She smiled and said "Its good to be back, thanks Dan"

"Heh, no worries, its good to see a human face" He said grabbing her hand "Now, who should I go for?"

"From what I've heard, go for Richard Keeling, his stage name is Tack"

"What the hell? Damn girl some of these names are getting rediculous!"

"Hehe, yea I agree" Sonja giggled "Alright well, think for a while. Rules are still the same, 45 seconds for punches, personals, all that good stuff."

"Alright Sonja, thanks" Dan said watching her walk away "Tack...damn this kid is gonna get owned."

_**The twenty minutes**_ passed pretty quickly. Dan and Tack got on stage and they looked at each other. Tack was a pretty fat kid, although he was no fat Joe. He had a huge shirt, with really baggy pants, it was probably the fat alone keeping them up! The Master of Ceremonies went through his nightly ritual of stating the rules before a beat spun up. Tack stood there for a moment before spitting. But it didn't matter. Dan wasn't paying attention. Forty-Five seconds went by pretty fast, at least it seemed to. And it was Dan's turn. Unlike his battle with Sonja, he thought of disses for this kid. Although he was never much of a battler, if he got a personal, and a punch, then he could win along with the enjoyment of his verse and the multies (Cock-The-Glock, etc). The beat spun up and Dan had the mic.

_**Ayo, this kids outta his mind to go against me, fa real!**_

_**If hes doin this he must be three fries short of a happy meal!**_

_**Look at this kid, bigger than the Beverly. hills ninja**_

_**His fat is holding his pants up! Im feelin the need to offend ya!**_

Just then the kid turned around, and however disgusting it was, he had a plumbers crack.

_**Crack kills, thats what I've been told!**_

_**Wipe ya ass, before pickin some gold!**_

The kid kept giving Dan disses, he pulled up his pants and then picked his nose. What kind of people was the Pack getting?

_**Kid your name is tack, you dont think thats whack?**_

_**Bitch you got a keg, i got a six pack!**_

_**You just got killed by a wolf, how do ya like it?**_

_**I could be like urkle and win while hikin it!**_

For the finisher he dropped the mic and pulled his cargos as high as they would go. He walked to the corner of the stage and listned to the cheers from the crowd.

"Alright, alright! I think we got a winner!" the M.C. Said picking up Dan's hand.

Just as he was done talking Sonja ran up on stage and ran into Dan. He grabbed her, spun around and said "This was something I thought I would have to be 18 to do"

She smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said "Wolf, your part of the pack!"

He walked Sonja home before going home himself. Daniel laid in****his bed and sighed. Things were going alright for once. He had the girl of his dreams, finally didn't choke in public, and finally joined "The Pack". Finally, things weren't as piss-poor as they usually were. Dan smiled and looked at a duffel bag he packed. He put on hand and rested it on the bag, just in case another un scheduled visit occured. Dan looked outside and saw the moon, and listned to the sound of wolves howling. He opened the window and let out a long "HOOOOOOOOOOOWLLLLLL!" and listned to the wolves respond. He smiled. On the outside, he was a boy. But inside, he was a wolf. And he would have it no other way.


End file.
